RAINBOW
by melissa Ivory
Summary: COMPLETED Not HBP compliant AU Life is really just a rainbow of colours that make up our lives. Contains talk of rape, violence, and teen pregnancy. You have been warned. Mistakes fixed. EXTRA INFORMATION INCLUDED
1. ONE: RED

_Disclaimer:_ Characters are owned by Jo Rowling.  
_Characters/Pairing:_ Severus Snape/Hermione Granger  
_Summary:_ Life is really just a rainbow of colours that make up our lives. (Contains rape, violence, and teen pregnancy. You have been warned.)

**RAINBOW**

_ONE: RED_

The night was chilly, nipping at the nose with enough cold to feel but not enough to penetrate warmth. The trees moaned as the wind rushed through and around them, making the cold less as it assaulted the forms walking across the moist ground.

"Do you really think that if we hide in the forest we'll have an advantage over the Death Eaters, Hermione?"

"Most likely, Harry. Ron, did you bring the blanket?"

"Yes, why do you think I'm the last one in line? Why are we doing this again?" He hitched the package he held onto his shoulder, almost falling to the ground.

"Professor Snape said that the group of Death Eaters would be coming from the right side of the forest. Professor Dumbledore said someone needed to keep watch for them and Harry volunteered. I thought that if we watched from two standpoints then we would have the advantage. Harry is going to be outside in this wind, you will be ready to tell the school, and I'll be checking the forest for anyone. Understand?"

"Doesn't mean I have to like it Hermione, but why am I the one going to tell the Order?"

"Because you didn't volunteer for anything, you get to be errand-boy." She looked back at him, as if daring Ron to argue. Harry began to go to his post, leaving the two of them at the forest's edge.

"Now I know why we never dated…" His voice didn't seem to carry with the wind, but Hermione heard him anyway.

"What was that Ronald Weasley?" She spun around to face him, her eyes on fire.

"Nothing Herms, sorry."

"You had better do your job right, or we might be in grave danger if you don't." She handed him a globe that had a picture of Hogwarts one side, the school crest on the other. "This is how you'll tell the Order. Just tap the crest and say who you want, it will tell you when to talk, and then tell them what's going on. If you hear a whistle, we've caught sight of them, okay?" He nodded.

"Hermione, Be careful." They hugged one another tightly, letting go after a minute.

Hermione left Ron at his post, moving into the trees and becoming a part of the darkness. She cast spell after spell, making it possible for her to detect when someone she didn't know came near her, into or out of the forest. No one. She also set a spell that would tell her if someone was invisible, but she felt nothing. As the cold began to make her sleepy, someone's arms encircled her neck and a hand covered her mouth. The right arm began putting pressure in the crook her neck, pushing inward, and it knocked her out.

* * *

The room was dark, save for the moonlight that streamed in through the high window. Even though it appeared as a perfectly normal bedroom, there were chains on the wall and the windows were too high for escape. The smell of rape was in the air, causing his stomach to turn at the thought. Her body lay in a ball, heaving with cries that could no longer be heard. He never realized that this would happen, and that Albus of all people would tell him to do whatever was expected as long as he got her out. The girl was already broken, so what did it matter if she got out? And now she was being given to him for services rendered. How could he have let it slip? Why did he say anything at all? At least the Dark Lord knew nothing about Potter being nearby, or else he wouldn't be standing at the moment. He did it to save himself and he sacrificed her, of all people. At that moment Severus Snape thought himself a coward.

* * *

Hermione woke to having a damp cloth dabbed on her forehead, a dark figure looming over her. She didn't know what to think, but decided not to panic. After all she had been through, she found this care to be from someone she knew, someone who cared she was okay, or at least that she would be one day. A vial was put to her lips and she drank, smelling the foul drink and placing its properties in her head. An afterward-contraceptive potion. That told her who this person was, but why he was soothing her she knew not. But she would soon. As he began to put away the first-aid kit, someone entered the room. She recognized the man's smell, he was the one who kidnapped her, but she couldn't see his face. It wasn't until she heard his voice that she knew his identity. She pretended to sleep. 

"So Severus, are you going to take her at all or give her to someone as a present?"

"No Lucius, I am not giving her to anyone. I am not like the rest of you. I prefer my women somewhat clean, willing if only for less torture, and above all healthy. She smelled of every man that has had her, as well as sickly. I do not want to have anything that she may have gotten if I can prevent it." He stood, taking Hermione with him. He laid her upon the bed and covered her, all the while hiding her nude body from the other man. He knew she was awake, but hoped Lucius didn't.

"Come now Severus, I captured her, did I not?" Lucius walked over to the bed, taking a lock of her hair and spinning it around his finger.

"That may be, but Our Lord has given her to me. Therefore I may do as I like with her. If I wish to wait for her health to recover, I may. If I wish to have her to myself, I may." Lucius didn't like that answer and his expression became angry.

"You will find yourself at a hard place soon Snape, be warned. I don't have proof yet, but I will soon, traitor. And then you will be sorry." The door slammed shut behind him. A heavy sigh escaped the potions master. He sat beside Hermione on the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder as she had her back to him now.

"Miss Granger, I am so sorry about what has happened to you. I am not allowed to take you back to Hogwarts until you are pregnant with my child. The Dark Lord believes that I will never produce an heir, so he has chosen my supposed bride for me. I am sorry it is you Miss Granger." He watched her a moment more, he wasn't surprised she didn't say anything to him.

"Hermione." Her voice was barely heard. His hand reacted for him.

"What did you say?" He placed his hand back where it was, hoping she would repeat herself. Her body began to move, and she lay facing him. Her eyes appeared hollow.

"My name is Hermione. Please call me Hermione." She looked at him for a moment, trying to tell him something more, something important.

"Hermione, do you want to go back to Hogwarts?" His voice was soft.

"Yes, please, I would do anything to leave here." His eyes would not meet hers.

"There is only one way you understand. Are you sure you want to, with me."

"If it means you and I leave here alive, yes. I have nothing else to lose but my life now. I would like to keep it, please?" His eyes snapped up.

"Where are your belongings?" She pointed to the dresser in the corner. "How are you feeling?" He took off his overcoat, hanging it on the back of a chair at the desk.

"No need for formalities Professor, just do what must be done." She sounded forlorn, as if she were already dead. It hurt him to think he had been responsible for this.

"From now on, as long as we are not in a school environment or alone, you may call me Severus, is that all right Hermione?" Her gaze met his.

"That is fine Severus. I did always like your first name." She smiled. It was weak, but a smile nonetheless. That smile gave him hope. As she was wearing nothing, he stripped as well, thanking her silently for not looking. It made his task less stressful than it already was. Before he did anything however, he gave her a potion to ensure she would conceive. At least they would be able to leave once she was found with child. Hopefully she would still have the same brilliant mind as she had before.

Hermione moved over to allow him into the bed, noticing how he was not like how she would have pictured him. His chest was an expanse of muscle, shoulders not as broad as she believed by his daily outfit. They faced one another, her hands clutched in front of her chest. Severus couldn't help but notice her lithe figure, her subtle curves and how her hair weaved this way and that around her face. She really was beautiful, but he never before noticed as he was not inclined to see students as amiable. But now he was faced with one of his students in a situation that was less than normal, even for their world.

"Hermione, I am going to try and make this as easy for you as possible. Please understand how much I wish this didn't have to happen." He ran his hands down her sides and began his ministrations upon her body. She tried not to make eye contact, remembering her past experiences with doing so resulted in punishment. He noticed this and the list of people he knew had taken her came to mind. Many hated being looked at while they took, but he wanted her to fell safe as much as possible. So he kissed her. Not a passionate kiss, not even a loving one, but one of understanding, one that he hoped told her how much he wished he wasn't about to do what he had to do. At last his ministrations began bearing fruit, he too was beginning to become effected. When he felt she was ready, he laid himself atop her and pushed open her legs and settling between them. All the while she laid still, not daring to move, hoping that if she gave in she might forget the others, forget their rough touches and biting remarks. And somewhere, deep inside, she knew that these touches were sincere and she was not scared. She realized that he was a victim in this just the same, he would never have done this to her unless otherwise forced yet her body was enjoying his soft caresses. She never registered her release, nor his, until his voice came back.

"Hermione, are you alright?" His voice seemed unsure, his arms protectively around her.

"I'm fine Professor… Just numb…" Her voice quivered slightly, her eyes fluttering. Before long she was asleep, Severus having cleaned her wounds and reporting to the Dark Lord of his conquest.

* * *

"I am proud of you Severus. You have done well. Now that I am sure she is ready, you may return her to Hogwarts. But remember, I wish to see her once every month to ensure her pregnancy progresses." 

"Yes my Lord."

"You are dismissed." Severus kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes and left the room, moving swiftly to the room where Hermione lay, waiting to leave. He had told her they would be going, and hoped he was right. As always, his assessment of the Dark Lord was true. He entered the room silently, having knocked on the door twice, as he told her he would if they were leaving. Taking her into his arms as if he were hugging her, they Apparated to Hogsmeade, and from there walked to Hogwarts. Neither knew where they would go from there, but hoped that Albus had a plan.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	2. TWO: TANGERINE

_TWO: TANGERINE_

"Fruit Loops." His voice was a flat tone as he spoke.

"Albus is moving to muggle cereal now?" He looked at her, eyebrow rising.

"If that is what it has come to, I hate to think about what he will offer us when we enter his office." The staircase opened completely.

"Most likely the same thing as always, lemon drops or sherbet lemons." They arrived at the door. His arms around her tightened, the cloak around her was gripped harder.

"There is no time like the preset." And they entered. The room was warm, smelling of peppermint and spice. Albus sat behind his desk, looking at the two of them with a look neither could name. It was a look between relief and concern. As they sat on the couch by the fire, Albus came and poured two cups of tea.

"Hermione, I am glad to see you here in good health I hope?" His eyes had no twinkle as he handed her a cup. She took it gently, keeping her eyes downcast and not letting go of Severus' hand.

"Albus, this is serious. She is pregnant and I'm the father. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Hermione winced as he spoke, Severus' arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her closer to him.

"That does mean something Severus, but what other choice did any of us have. Voldemort would have killed both of you had the Order come. I couldn't allow that to happen." Albus looked his age as he spoke, falling into his seat as if giving up.

"The Dark Lord wishes to see her once every month to make sure she is coming along with this pregnancy. And there is also the question of her schooling. How will she finish her seventh year with child? She is, was nothing more than a child herself before this happened, and now she must vanquish all her dreams because the Dark Lord was fed up with me. She didn't deserve this and you know it. I would have taken the blame for the Order rescuing her if you hadn't found her expendable. You should be ashamed to have even thought of sacrificing this girl, I do. I will never forgive myself for what I have done to her, willing or not." Her eyes finally looked up, gazing upon the man who held her as if he were someone she didn't know.

"Severus…" Her voice was soft, barely escaping her lips.

"Don't try and tell me differently Hermione. I let it slip that you and Mister Weasley would be outside the castle." Her eyes grew in size. "He is fine, I assure you, you were the target after all. He never knew anything happened until Albus came to retrieve him and Potter." Albus watched the two. They already were used to one another. How much of the past week had they spent together?

"I want this child." Both men looked surprised. Severus recovered first.

"Even if I am the father? Even if you were not willing? Even though you must marry me now because of wizarding law?" As he spoke, he knelt before, holding her hands in his. This was behaviour completely out of character for Severus, but it seemed second-nature to the onlooker.

"Yes, you aren't the person everyone says you are. I was willing, because I realized that I had no other choice, but I am happy it was you I was kidnapped for. And if I must marry you now because of our child, then marry you I will. I've never been liked that way by anyone, and now I have a family of my own thrust in my face. If you'll let me, I would like to keep it." She kissed him on each cheek. Holding his face in her hands, she kissed him on the lips.

"Alright Hermione. If you are sure in your convictions, I will not deny you your dream." He smiled.

"Thank you Severus. I will be a good wife, I promise." She helped him to his feet.

"I don't doubt that. Albus?" The old wizard looked at them.

"Yes?"

"Please owl her parents and ask them to come here. I would like to tell them the situation myself."

"Of course Severus. You two go and rest."

"I'm taking her to my quarters. If she is to be my wife, she will be living with me."

"I understand." And they left.

-

Severus' quarters were as sparsely decorated as the room she was held in. But it was cozy, unlike the Riddle Manor, which was cold no matter what room you were in. Severus liked it. The décor was simple, and it suited her.

"I don't suppose you are open to sharing a bed just yet?" His voice cut her thoughts. She hadn't noticed that he was nude before her, the coverlet pulled back.

"I am as open as you most likely, but we should acclimatize to a married lifestyle, should we not?" She seemed to be returning to her old self again.

"If you feel that way, I suppose you are right." He slipped his feet under the coverlet, patting the mattress beside him invitingly. She smiled, walking over and stripping herself of clothes. Once the same as he, she slipped under in the warmth. He made no move toward her, allowing her to become comfortable. He didn't expect her comfort to come from him, yet she sought out his body to hold onto, like a lifeline. He couldn't deny her that, or anything else. Severus felt responsible for her predicament, and serviced himself by doing whatever she wanted him to, to make up for causing this. Soon they both drifted to sleep.

-

"You have to WHAT?" Ron screamed, standing up from his seat and making Hermione's shoulders hunch even more.

"Its Wizarding law Ron, since I'm pregnant with his child I must marry him by the end of the first trimester. I know you don't like him, but he has saved my life by doing this." She dropped her head, hoping he would calm down.

"From what Dumbledore says, he told Voldemort you would be outside the castle Hermione. How is that saving you?" Harry said quietly from his chair, his gaze set on the fire.

"He was about to be killed, from what I saw in his Pensieve. And I would still be in Riddle Manor had I not conceived this child. You both should be glad I agreed to this whole thing, or I might be dead right now! Can't you get over yourselves for one minute! Severus knows he made a mistake; he's trying to make up for it."

"Just think of what he has done to us." Ron sat beside her, throwing his arm over her shoulders.

"None of that matters in war Ron." Harry finally looked at her, smiling. "We are in times of war. I support Hermione's decision, no matter what that means. If it means that Snape is a part of our family, then so be it. And we are a family, aren't we Ron?"

"I suppose Harry. But why him Hermione?"

"Ask Voldemort. He chose me for Severus, and now I am going to have this child whether I like it or not because now I must see him once every month. You have to understand guys, I didn't want it to happen this way. But it has, and I'm not going to let this child go. I shall have it willingly, just as a conceived it."

"You let Snape touch you like that? You had sex with him willingly?" Ron voice rose with ever word, as did his body. She sighed heavily.

"Ron, there is nothing I can say that you'll agree with, so I'm giving up. Harry, thank you for understanding, you really are a great person. Severus says you can come to my rooms to visit if you wish; you just have to be nice to him and obey his rules. I'm going back now; see you two in classes okay." And with that Hermione left.

"Harry?"

"Yeah Ron?"

"Did that just happen?"

"It did."

"And Hermione left us?"

"No, she hasn't. She just is embracing her destiny."

"Harry, you are beginning to sound like Trelawney…"

"She's an idiot. This was meant to happen Ron, and Hermione knows that. She is not yet used to her new life, but this is what it was meant to be. Believe me when I say this Ron, she is fulfilling her destiny, and you shouldn't stand in the way of that. I've embraced mine, and so is Hermione. Shouldn't you embrace your own?"

"Harry, when did you become so all-knowing?"

"I'm not. This is just something I realized over the summer. Blame the Fates, not me, or anyone else. Unless you want to blame Voldemort."

-

Hermione walked into her new chambers to find Severus sitting by the fire, much like Harry when she went to retrieve her things. He looked at her as she entered and motioned for her to come to him. She walked slowly, wondering what he had planned. He had promised her that he would be a suitable husband, even if they were forced into this marriage. He told her that she would feel loved by him if it killed him. She didn't understand why he felt the need to be so noble, but she knew he cared about her before all this. He had to. Or else he wouldn't feel that her situation was his fault. As she sat in the chair beside him, he started to talk.

"Your parents will be here tomorrow. I hope you will allow me to tell them everything, since it is my fault and all. I suppose if I am to marry you now I must give you a ring, but I was hoping you would pick that out. I have not an eye for jewelry."

"My mother always wanted to pick out my wedding ring."

"Then she shall. And your father is he a forgiving man?"

"Severus, if you are afraid they will not approve of you, I will make them see you as I do. You saved me, even if you put me in that situation, you proved yourself a proud man can even falter."

"I'm glad you speak so highly of me. I could never do that."

"Is that why you were so persecuted as a child?"

"Yes. I never saw myself as a good person. I blame my father for that. You, however, have always stood up for me. Why is that Hermione?"

"I see you as a good man Severus. I always will." He looked at her, his eyes darker than ever before, a serious gaze in them.

"What exactly are your feelings toward me Hermione?" She was lost in his eyes, but he wasn't trying to read her thoughts. If anything he was trying to see the truth in her own eyes.

"I have always held you in high esteem. You have been a favourite teacher of mine and now I have the chance to know who you really are. I thought I should tell you that I had a crush on you in the summer before fifth year, but it passed I suppose. I care about you. I have always wanted to be your friend, and I hope I can be still." He sighed, sitting right in his chair and gazing at the fire again.

"I feel the same, truly I do. Did you know that I saw myself in you, the way you would always have to be perfect, and always had to be correct, I always wanted to be your friend but then you found Potter and Weasley, and well I was happy for you, but I still wanted your friendship," he said looking down to the fire as he begun to poke at it with a stick.

"I suppose that is what our marriage could be then? A friendship." She said a smile crossed her small face. A surprised crossed his face for a moment before he smiled.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you Hermione," his eyes met hers, as he begun to see her in a different light he said with a half imp-like grin, "for becoming my friend."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_Author's Note:_ Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I understand Severus seems OOC, but you will understand after the next chapter. The story will move slightly faster in the next chapter, because Hermione will have her baby (um…) soon. Please review; all flames will be used to heat my drafty house!


	3. THREE: ORANGE

_THREE: ORANGE_

One the same day her morning sickness ended, Hermione had her first visit with the Dark Lord. It was the strangest meeting of her life. Severus informed her of what the Death Eaters did in his presence, but it was nothing like that. He was kind to her, telling her pregnant woman to not kneel, nor do they stand like the others. She was given a chair to sit in, with a foot rest to use, and water to drink. He treated her like an equal, which was strange. She later found out that it was because of her child, nothing more. It didn't bother her really, until Severus told her Voldemort saw her as nothing but a vessel, as he saw all women. Bellatrix Lestrange was the exception to that of course, since she was the only female Death Eater. Bellatrix's father had promised his first born, his heir, to Voldemort, and it was her. Hermione found it distasteful that her child was under the same contract, whether Severus or her liked it or not.

Poppy Pomfrey had been helping Hermione by providing child care books and birthing lessons for her every Sunday. With classes on the weekends, Hermione studied during the week. Severus would have breakfast with her in the morning and leave for his classes, becoming cold and harsh toward the student body. After the first week with him, she learned that Severus was really two different people. The Professor she first knew, but she was beginning to know The Man who she married, cared about, and was friends with. The Professor was too cold to become friends with, and she allowed him that façade as long as he wanted it.

_Halloween Night…_

The knock that came to the door was surprisingly loud, having been dealt by Ron's strong hand. Luna Lovegood, Harry's fiancé of two weeks, came as well. Ginny followed because Hermione was her best friend, and Draco Malfoy, Ron's significant other, followed for entertainment value. He wanted to see everyone's face when they met a different man at that door then they knew.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to be here Draco?" Ginny had put aside her dislike of him for her brother's benefit.

"I asked Severus if it was. Don't worry Gin, it's fine. Hermione will be glad to see all of you, right Ron?" He looked expectantly at his boyfriend.

"Whatever you say, you know Snape better than any of us Gryffindors." The door opened to reveal Hermione. Her expression was of shock for only a moment, then she launched herself at Harry, pulling Ron into the hug, and trying to get Luna and Ginny in as well. Once they all hugged her enough, Draco put his arms around her and hugged her for a moment.

"So I see Severus said you could all come. I'm so glad, I've missed you all so much. It's lonely down here with only Crookshanks."

"Well, now that Draco has so kindly shown us to your quarters, we'll some visit more often!" Harry said as he took his first steps into the room. They looked around for a moment before coming to terms with the sparse surroundings. "Don't worry everyone; the sitting room has enough seats for us. Severus made sure we had enough for visitors whenever they may come."

"Why would he do that?" Ginny sat in the middle of the couch.

"Because I asked him to. He gives me what I need, and almost everything I ask for. I couldn't have a better friend."

"You two are friends? You mean he isn't pressuring you for sex or anything?" Ron couldn't believe his ears.

"Beyond The Professor you know Ron, Severus is a very nice person. Over these past few weeks I have become friends with a wonderful person. He can be cruel, and he is very reserved with whom he lets in; he is two people really. We all see The Professor by day, but here in these rooms he is The Man. I care about Severus The Man, not Snape The Professor. And I want you all to know him. I want you to know he is passionate about things, and my care is now one of those things."

"You're falling in love with him." Luna's soft voice made the silence quieter.

"Whatever do you mean Luna? Severus and I are friends, and we have no other feelings toward one another."

"I'm sorry Hermione, but you are falling in love with him. He might be the perfect person for you, and you are getting to know that person. Be in denial as long as you want, but you will find I am right, one way or another." Luna never looked straight at her, but you could tell she had startled everyone in the room. As they helped her pour tea for everyone, Severus entered the room. Another teacup appeared and Hermione poured his cup. He still appeared to be The Professor until he walked up to her and wrapped her into his arms. Draco smiled at the display; Severus addressed everyone.

"Thank you for coming. Hermione has missed everyone so. I know how much everyone here means to her and I am glad to see her happy." His voice held no harsh tone, it was soft and soothing. It took Harry a few moments before he broke the silence that was created by those words.

"Thank you Professor for allowing us to come and visit. We have missed Hermione so much as well since she moved in with you."

"Yes, I understand. I would feel the same if I were you. If you have missed her so much then you are welcome to visit anytime you want during the week."

"Why not the weekends? We are her best friends." Ron finally spoke.

"She has classes on the weekends since the other professors do not have classes. Hermione is not allowed to mingle with the other students while she is pregnant for her safety. Hogsmeade weekends are the exception. If you would like to visit then, that is fine, but I will not allow her into town. I do not trust the other Death Eaters to not attack her."

"Why would they attack Hermione? She was chosen by the Dark Lord himself for you, right?"

"That is true Miss Weasley, but they resent the fact that my wife is not a pureblood. She was not chosen for her blood but for her ability to give birth. The Dark Lord only cares that I have an heir, or in this case, heirs." That got everyone attention, and Draco fell out of his seat.

"You're having twins Hermione, why didn't you tell me?"

"Sorry Draco, but I just found out yesterday. You and I haven't seen one another since. Severus didn't find out till this morning himself, because Poppy kept me in the Infirmary overnight to get rid of a cold I had."

"That's great Hermione!" Ginny ran over to her friend and hugged her tightly. With that, everyone got a hug in once again. Severus watched from the sidelines, not wanting to spoil this moment. When Hermione saw him, she smiled and pulled him in; everyone moved around them. After the group disbanded, he walked her over to the couch and pulled her into his lap. Hermione snuggled her head under his chin.

"So can we call you by your name Professor? In these room only of course." Only Luna would ask a question like that.

"If you want, and I shall address you by your given names as well. Hermione has been asking me to for some time."

"Thank you. I always found your name to be a nice one. Even if it means to cut harshly. Better than no name at all, right?"

"I suppose I should take that as a compliment Luna. One would wonder about your own name."

"I was born under a full moon, it seems fitting to me." Everyone watched this conversation develop more while Hermione got out of Severus' lap and sat on the floor, playing a few games with her friends. One would never guess that there was once ever any hatred by anyone the way they interacted.

_Two months later…_

There was a chill in the air, as always. Riddle Manor was a drafty house, and it was freezing outside, the snow white and crisp. As always, the Dark Lord sat by the fire, warming him feet and wrapped in the warmest clothes. Behind sat a quivering sack of blood and bones called Peter Pettigrew. Standing beside the chair was Lucius Malfoy, a smile hidden behind shadows.

"So you claim Severus is a traitor Lucius. And what do you have to support this? A theory, his dislike for you since you offended his wife; what? He is as loyal to me as you are, and you simply follow until you achieve your goal. You would never do what my controlled servants would, or what Bella would do for me."

"Bellatrix is a different matter my Lord. She follows you for the love of power."

"She follows because she loves me, not power. She would die for me if I asked her to; would you? Tell me truthfully Lucius, I will not punish you for answering me."

"No my Lord, I would not without reason. I would die in your place if you wished it, but not just because you asked."

"The same answer Severus gave me. But his answer has changed now. He loves the mudblood, and has for some time."

"What is his answer now?"

"He would die for her and only her. He would kill anyone who threatened her. And that is why he is loyal Lucius, because that is the answer I expected from him. I watched him grow up and he was never truly loved by anyone but his mother. And now he is loved by someone he loves. It means he will do anything for me as long as he knows I would kill the chit if he doesn't obey."

"You mean that he is more loyal because he loves the mudblood chit?"

"No, he is more useful now that he loves the mudblood chit."

"I see my Lord. Thank you for teaching me."

"You may go Lucius."

_Christmas Eve, Night…_

The moonlight was creeping into the room by the high window in the right corner off the bed. Hermione had put three more blankets over the coverlet because the chill of the dungeons, and Severus was wearing a shirt with his pajama bottoms now. Hermione was wearing a cotton nightgown that skirted the floor when she stood. It made for a very warm bed. As they snuggled together, hoping the cold would leave soon, Severus told Hermione of the meeting he had with the Dark Lord that evening.

"Why does he not want to see me this month?"

"He is afraid you might miscarry if you travel. He wants me to confine you to bed, but I won't since you are already confined to these chambers during the week."

"It's okay Severus. I'm glad I don't have to go see him. He disturbs me actually, the way he treats me. Does Albus know?"

"Yes, and he agrees that you shouldn't go. You are starting your second trimester, and this is a very delicate time for you."

"That is also said for the first trimester, but I traveled then."

"But Apparating is dangerous to the pregnancy after the beginning of the second trimester. You are safer not traveling."

"Whatever Severus. As long as I don't have to see him until the twins are born, I will be happy."

"I'm glad this news makes you happy Hermione. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Severus."

_Christmas Morning…_

"Happy Christmas Hermione… wake up Hermione…" Severus whispered into her ear.

"Go 'way 'Erus. I's Tired…" She batted him away, or tried to, and was rewarded with the blankets being pulled off her and the cold air rushing over her body. She screamed, scrabbling to get something warm over her body.

"Severus Snape! Give me back the blankets or never will you be able to walk again!" He threw one of them back at her, the thickest, and started to fold the others.

"We have a Christmas party to attend in my sitting room, remember? I would like to be ready when everyone arrives. We do kind of have all the presents under our tree." He grabbed his fleece robe, pulling it on and tying the robe around his skinny waist. Hermione followed his example, only her robe was cotton, like her nightgown. She agreed that it was time to get up; it was her idea for everyone to spend Christmas together. And everyone meant Harry and Luna, Ron and Draco, Ginny and Neville (who she had just started dating,) Albus and Minerva, Hagrid, Poppy, Tonks, Lupin, Mad-eye Moody, Dobby and any other house-elf that was close to Hermione, and of course any Weasley who wanted to make the pilgrimage to Hogwarts, which meant everyone. (Except Percy, who was still feuding with his family over this and that.)

The tree was picked out by Hermione, who had been preparing with the house-elves for this party. The presents had been put under the tree randomly to make the party interesting, and were placed mostly by size; the largest in the back, and the smallest in the tree if they weren't too heavy. Hermione had Albus, Minerva, and Draco's help in getting Severus the perfect present by asking them about the things they knew about his interest other than potions. With their information, she got him a journal that would only allow him to see what he had written unless he specifies otherwise. Severus had asked Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville (of all people) about the things she gave as presents and the things they got her over the years. He wanted to get her something that she would enjoy, wanted his present to be her favourite. He decided on a necklace that complimented her wedding ring.

Hermione's wedding ring had ½ caret blue topaz marquise in the middle; the band flared around the gem, touching it with a small heart, and in the core of the flare was another heart with a droplet in the center. It fit around her finger perfectly. Severus' wedding ring was a simple silver band with their initials on the inside edge. Hermione's mother had gotten the rings from a trip in America that had been taken that summer.

The moment that Hermione and Severus walked into the sitting room, a knock was heard at the door. It was Ron, telling them that they were there. Severus answered, getting a 'Happy Christmas' from everyone, Draco trailing behind his boyfriend and giving Severus a quick hug. After breakfast, the house-elves, Albus, Minerva, Hagrid, Poppy, and Tonks (who had taken over the Defense position that year) all came down. By lunch Lupin, Mad-eye, and the other Weasleys were there. Before tea time, everyone had brought their remaining presents and everyone was ready to open theirs. Albus had been appointed as Santa, since he almost looked the part, and was passing presents around. Everyone waited while the current person opened theirs, and once done with the 'thank you', another was given out.

The party lasted till dinner, when everyone migrated to the Great Hall for a meal since there was no more room in the Snape's sitting room for dinning. Afterward, when everyone went to bed, Severus picked Hermione up and carried her to their rooms.

"Why are you carrying me Severus?"

"Because you were tired. I didn't want you to overexert yourself."

"Thank you then." Before he left to get the other blankets, he kissed moved to kiss her forehead. But as he did, she moved her head to look up at him and their lips met. For a moment they did nothing, but that didn't last long. The kiss was passionate, and it meant everything that had happened. All the sadness and the happiness; the fear and the hope; everything that had developed over the last three months between them was released and it was drowning them. That night was the first night since that terrible day that Hermione let Severus touch her intimately, but they left it at touches and kisses, nothing more. She was still afraid because of the abuse she was succumbed to before Severus saved her, but she allowed him to show her how much he cared. How much he loved her. And she loved him back.

"I love you Severus." Her voice was a mere whisper, but he heard her.

"I love you too Hermione." He kissed her one last time before falling asleep.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_Author's Note:_ Okay, so this is moving faster now, as I said it would. I hope you noticed my only real sub-plot come out in this chapter, but when it came out of my fingers, my original sub-plot created another sub-plot, so bear with me. Thank you to you who have reviewed, they really help me write better, I mean that. I know I asked about the baby's gender, but I decided on fraternal twins. It is strange, everyone said it should be a girl… but I'm adding a boy with her! Thanks anyway! I also need to remind everyone that I am a Draco/Ron shipper, so they are an item in this. I'm not saying anymore on that relationship in this story, but I might write a few parallel stories to this one about the couples that I bring up. That means Harry/Luna, Ginny/Neville, and Albus/Minerva. If anyone wants me to, please review and tell me. Remember: flames are welcome; they will warm my cold house.

_BTW:_ The wedding ring I have described here is the Marquise Open-cut Heart Band Ring from Avon. I wear one myself, and got the idea because I wanted Hermione's ring to be pretty. Topaz is the stone of true love, and comes in a variety of colours. Silver with Topaz helps to bring out its abilities. Topaz brings happiness and joy to life, enhances relaxation, and can heal the metabolic system. All information found at


	4. FOUR: GOLD

_FOUR: GOLD_

He told her the next morning he wanted to court her properly, being the gentleman he was. It didn't help that it wouldn't matter, but he wanted to for principles. He cared deeply for her, and he knew it. Now he wanted to prove it to her, by doing what he would have had they not been in this situation. Harry and Luna went out with them on New Year's Eve for a discount, since Harry had decided courting Luna before the wedding would help him get to know her first. Hermione hoped that would be the case with her and Severus, but it didn't start out too well. Right after dinner, they arrived at the staff New Year's party to find everyone already out from too much drinking and early partying. At least it gave them time to talk. And did they ever talk. They told one another of their dreams, their theories, and their wishes for the future with one another, talking till late after midnight and into the morning. There was no such thing as divorce in the Wizarding world, and they were stuck together. At least they were making the best out of it.

Winter left and spring came. The Dark Lord was quiet all this time, but his Death Eaters were not. Some decided to raid a small muggle town about 200 miles from Hogwarts. The Dark Mark could be seen for miles, farmland all around the massacre. No one survived. Severus was called two hours after the mutiny, and watched the Dark Lord punish everyone involved. He knew who they were, for they brought back muggle-born witches and wizards that were in the town. Each one had a captive, thinking this would please their Lord. It only made him angry, because he wanted as many Death Eaters for the final battle that he anticipated would happen soon. Even though no one was caught by the Ministry, he killed them all. He had order no raids by anyone under his Inner Circle. The group was lead by Marcus Flint. Severus wasn't surprised his disregarded orders. He never was a very bright young man, and often got into fights at Hogwarts because people didn't do as he said. The Order was told all information.

When Severus got back to his chamber, Hermione was asleep by the fire, her stomach showing signs of growth, and a book on her chest. She looked so peaceful. Her face was glowing with the light from the flames, the shadows upon her moving with the crackling of the fire. She looked so peaceful that he didn't want to disrupt her, so he placed a blanket over her and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Hermione." He whispered softly, walking away to their bedroom. He didn't notice that she started to stretch, yawning.

"Severus?" Her voice was hoarse from misuse that day, and it startled him. Turning to face her, he watched as she rose from the chair, set her book down, and walked over to him. "What happened?"

"A mutiny. We were order to do nothing until further notice and a group lead by Marcus Flint went without orders to a muggle town not far from here. They were all killed, and we were warned not to follow their lead."

"Why is he not doing anything?" They both undressed and got into bed.

"He is waiting for many things, including the arrival of wizards from all over the world to aid his cause. He wants to start his world domination in Great Britain, and then move to all of Europe. His biggest problem, he believes, is the United States."

"So he's waiting for reinforcements? How interesting. I wonder if that gives us an advantage." Hermione's head was snuggled under Severus' chin, his arms around her protectively.

"I don't want you thinking about it. You have more to think about than that. Harry and Ron have it under control at the moment. Draco is a better spy because he is allowed to visit the Dark Lord on will, unlike me."

"Draco is a Death Eater?"

"He became one just to spy. Or else he wouldn't be one at all. Do not worry Hermione. If you want to do all of us a favour, please research the Dark Mark."

"Why?"

"So that once this is over, anyone who is redeemed, like Draco and myself, can lose the Dark Mark forever." There was silence for a moment. Then Hermione moved out of his arms and kissed him. Not a little girl's kiss, but a woman's kiss; one that held emotions like lust and passion. Hermione told a story with this kiss, and when she finished it, she left both of them breathless. It didn't last long, for before he could say anything to her, she was asleep again, her head resting on his chest.

_Valentine's Day 1998…_

The Great Hall, Severus told her, was filled with hearts and red roses. He had brought one back for her, a white rose that was magiced to bloom when the holder handed it to their beloved. Severus only got her one because it seemed fitting, but he really was not one for all the love and happiness going on in the school. He was lucky that this horrid holiday was on a Saturday, or else every student coming through his class would be given detentions. And he could spend it with Hermione. Poppy said she was nearing her due date, and her stomach was so large for twins that he was afraid that maybe she had triples. But his fears were assuaged when Poppy showed him a picture of the twins. Fraternal, they were, and beautiful at that. They couldn't be happier, unless of course the Dark Lord dropped dead from a heart attack.

Hermione continued to get the chambers ready for twins, and Severus didn't mind much, since a new edition of _Moste Potente Potions_ had come out and he wanted to see if it had any new potions. Three were by him, the Wolfsbane included. He knew that the school wouldn't get a version, so he got one of his own. Reading this new edition reminded him of Hermione's second year when she successfully brewed the Polyjuice Potion. It was amazing that she could, but he knew she was also going to be a bright. Unfortunately for her, she accidentally used cat hair and was stuck as a cat for some time. And she didn't look too bad feline.

"Severus!" She walked into the room and over to the couch.

"Yes Hermione?" He put his book down and patted the seat beside him for her to sit.

"Are you hungry yet?" She smiled, sitting beside him and snuggling into his body.

"Why?"

"Because I'm having another craving."

"What is it this time?"

"Sushi and teriyaki chicken." He looked down at her.

"Whatever is 'sushi'?"

"Its raw fish wrapped up in dried seaweed and rice; Japan's national dish."

"You want Japanese food?"

"Its just a craving." He sighed.

"What Hermione wants, Hermione gets." He rose from his seat, threw a handful of Floo powder into the fire, and called the kitchen. He was surprised that the house-elves knew how to make sushi and teriyaki chicken, so he ordered two plates. He was open to trying new things, and Poppy had said that she would be craving things that she had eating before.

"So when did you have sushi before?"

"My parents took me to Japan when I was eight. It was my favourite thing. I've never tried sake, but I hear it is wonderful."

"What is sake?"

"Japanese rice wine. It can be served cold or hot, but I've never had it."

"Maybe we should try some?"

"Once the twins are born. I'm not drinking until then." The sushi arrived a moment later. Surprisingly, Severus enjoyed it thoroughly.

That night, while they were beginning to drift off to sleep, Severus got the surprise of his life. He was holding Hermione, his body spooning hers, when he felt something move under his hand, and it wasn't her. One of the babies kicked, and he felt it. It made him realize that these really were his children, and that he did love them, just as he loved Hermione. Severus fell asleep with a smile on his lips and his arms around her tighter.

Hermione's craving got worse, since she had been to so many countries over the years. But Severus complied to everything, never questioning and never complaining. By the end of March, Hermione had eating more than three meals a day, each from different countries, and each with a glass of chocolate milk. He couldn't understand it, but she wasn't gaining a pound, save for what the twins added to her weight. By the end of April, with the due date coming up, Hermione's cravings dropped dramatically. The twins were preparing for their birth, and the natural course of time would soon show.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_Author's Note:_ I know that this ended suddenly, but there was nothing more for me to write. Chapter five is in the beta process as we speak, and chapter six is in queue. Thank you to everyone who had reviewed. I appreciate it. If you have any ideas for this story, please email them to me. Include the story name in the subject title so that I know what its about. Thanks again! Blessed be!


	5. FIVE: YELLOW

_FIVE: YELLOW_

She was tired, to say the least. All she wanted was for this to end. The pain, the pressure, everything; she just wanted it to end. She couldn't say a thing, she wished she could. Poppy kept telling her to push, Severus was telling her to be brave, and it was almost over. Harry and Ron had fainted a few minutes ago; Ginny and Luna were helping Poppy with the delivery. And all Hermione wanted was for it to be over. The boy came out first, a small patch of brown hair on his head, and the wails from him filling the room. The girl came out next, black hair all over her head, and she didn't make a sound. Her eyes looked everywhere as they fixed her up. While Poppy finished cleaning up the twins, Severus whispered into her ear how happy he was, how proud he was, how she was just as beautiful as ever, how the twins were gorgeous. She fell asleep afterward, dreaming of life with her children and Severus, dreaming of a happy life where they didn't have to fear for their lives.

* * *

Three weeks after Hermione gave birth, the Dark Lord requested to see her and her children. Severus had never told him she had twins, and they both wondered how the meeting would develop when he realize there were two Snape heirs. When they arrived, Pettigrew took them to the sitting room; Severus held their son, Aiden, and Hermione held their daughter, Aileen. When they entered, Voldemort was standing by the fire, waiting. He motioned for them to sit, and took a look at the children. He didn't appear surprised outwardly, but when he spoke, you could tell twins were not the outcome he had expected.

"I see you have a son then, and his name?" Hermione froze. He was ignoring her daughter. Could that mean twins were not a part of this forced contract…

"Aiden, from the Gaelic meaning 'little flame'. I thought it was appropriate, he has been quite the little pistol." Severus smiled. He genuinely cared for his son.

"And your daughter's name?"

"Aileen, from the Celtic for meadow. She has beautiful green eyes, I thought of the meadows in Scotland when I looked at them." Severus did all the talking. He would take this into his hands, hopefully getting the Dark Lord to accept his daughter as willingly as he would his son.

"Well, I was not foreseeing twins, but I shall make the best of it. They are both under the same contract, being born from your wife. Their training begins after their sixth birthday. Understand?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Hermione, I will expect you teach them. It is better done by a parent. Severus has his work, he cannot. You may go now." They left silently.

* * *

"I need to see Albus; he needs to know what happened."

"I need to tell Harry. I do not want my children learning Dark Arts like toys."

"Neither do I. Floo Minerva and have her get your friends. You need support right now, alright?" She nodded, taking Aiden from his arms and walking down to their rooms.

The babies were both very well behaved, taking after their father in that. Aileen, as Severus said, had beautiful bright green eyes and black hair; Aiden had his mother's hair with the dark shadowed eyes of his father. Hermione had decided to breastfeed, and they had powerful grips for newborns. She also decided that their cribs would be beside the bed so that she did not have to go far to care for them. However, having children in his chambers did take a toll on Severus and Albus had begun to teach fifth years and under. Flooing Harry wouldn't be hard since he had room for just him and Ron. When he finally did answer her, she had to leave him on hold while one of the children needed attention. After all that, Harry decided he would come through and talk to her while she cared for the babies, who had taken to their godfather very well. Hermione wanted Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna as grandparents, and Severus added Albus, Minerva, and Draco because of how close they were to him.

"So you're saying that both Aiden and Aileen are under this crazy contract and that they have to learn the Dark Arts when they turn six years of age?" Aileen sat in Harry's lap, playing with his tie. Hermione sat with Aiden in her arms on the other side of the couch.

"Yes Harry; neither Severus nor myself want them learning Dark Arts. It ruined Severus' life having to learn under the same contract. But if he is killed before the twins become six, then they will no longer be under it."

"Did Voldemort say anything about attacking Hogwarts? Draco says that he is looking at plans that Severus was asked to bring with you two tonight and seeing if there is any way for him to get in." Aileen started to get fussing and Hermione took her into her arms as well.

"The only way he would be able to get in is at Honeyduke's, and he doesn't know about that. Severus did take him some maps of Hogwarts, but they were given to him by Albus; they're safe maps. You have the Marauder's Map, so Hogwarts is safe." The baby boy began repeatedly tapping his sister, which bothered her, and she started crying.

"You have a point. Here, give me Aiden." Hermione handed her son to him and calmed her daughter down. Aiden, having been put where he wanted, started to suck on Harry's index finger. "Children are strange little one, aren't they?"

"Aiden is usually so nice to Aileen; we watch her more than him. I guess he wanted in your arms because she was."

"That could be it. She takes after Severus I suppose?" Harry indicated. Aileen was currently playing with her mother's hair, sucking and pulling it with her mouth and fingers.

"Yes. He was very attacted to his mother as well. I was more of the independent sort when I was a baby. That's why he's not so grabby with Severus or I. But he does love his father. Those two can be with one another for hours without him fussing. Same with her when she's with me, but that's because she is very shy. She's not like that with Severus, but you should have seen when we met the Dark Lord, she wouldn't look at him until he took her little hand and shook it. He did the same with Aiden, but that boy just wanted to play with him."

"How'd Voldemort take that?"

"He didn't like it and pulled his hand away. Aiden thought it was a game and tried to get his hand back. But that was right before we left, so when Severus gave him his hand, the game continued."

"Hermione?"

"What?"

"Have you ever thought about the fact that this world doesn't have divorces? That means you're stuck with Severus until he dies." She was silent, her gaze on the fire and not Harry.

"I know I'm stuck with him. But we have our children and we are falling in love with each other. Isn't that enough?"

"Maybe you're falling in love with him because he is the only man you can have now." He placed a hand on hers.

"No. I love him because of who he is, not because I am married to him. And I love my children. I wouldn't leave those I love." She looked at him, straight in the eye. "I love you Harry, and I love all my friends. I would never leave you either." He smiled.

"I'm glad Hermione. I would hate to lose such a great friend." She smiled back at him.

* * *

The moon was out, a crescent dangling in the sky. Stars littered the expanse, twinkling and shinning brightly. Suddenly a star streaked across the other, flying fast and falling into the horizon. She couldn't help but wish on it.

"If only I could have a happy carefree life. If only my children could grow up without fear. If only my husband were finally free. I wish for all this. If only." She walked back from the window and continued her reading. Having a window in the private study was nice during the day, and allowed fresh air whenever needed.

Hermione was researching the spell of the Dark Mark from the memory that Severus had when he received his. Watching from a third-person perspective was wonderful, and she was making progress in her study. She had finalized that the Dark Lord used Parseltounge for the spell, which meant that once she found a counter-spell, Harry would have to administer it if he still had Parseltounge. Through more study she found that there was a possibility that Harry would lose all of Voldemort's traits once he was killed, but that was just a theory, for if it were true, Voldemort would also be able to take those abilities back through their connection. Yet he could not, which meant that maybe Harry was forever with these Darker powers. She retired around ten that night, her husband still not in, and the babies sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Severus walked into the bedroom that night exhausted. He had to duty three detentions with Gryffindors, and then grade all the essays that had come in that day. He wasn't able to go to bed until late, and Hermione was already asleep when he got in. He had wanted to at least talk to her, see what she had accomplished in her research, but now he could not. He did notice his private library was littered with books and scrolls, which meant she was dedicating all her free time to research. Their babies did come first after all. Kissing her forehead and slipping into the bed, he wrapped his arms around her waist and drifted off to sleep.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_Author's Note:_ Okay, so this chapter has a lot in it when it comes to information. First and foremost, the twins were born on the 11th of May 1998, which was a full moon. Hermione and Severus saw Voldemort on the 1st of June. The last part of the chapter happens on the 17th of June. I will be composing a date book for everyone, since this story moves quickly. I will post it once the story is finished. If you want to know what date something happens, please review and leave your email, I shall email the dates to you. Thank you everyone who has reviewed. You really are helping me become a better writer, and this story is moving faster because of you. So everyone knows now, this story is going to include Aiden and Aileen at Hogwarts, kids from other characters, and finish with the peaceful deaths of Hermione and Severus. There will be a total of sixteen chapters. If you have any ideas for this story, please email them to me. I like getting mail. Including the story's name in the subject title please, so I know what its about. Thanks again, and have a wonderful holiday!


	6. SIX: LIME

_SIX: LIME_

The month of July came with rain that was soon replaced with sunlight and clear skies. With Harry's help, Hermione began researching the meaning of the spell used to Mark. She also researched the spell of the Dark Mark, _Morsmordre_, and its meaning. The spell Voldemort used to bind his Death Eaters to him was strange, in how it was worded and how he performed it. His exact words were most difficult to understand mostly because of the pace as which he spoke the spell. Once Harry got it all, he began examining other memories that Severus had, with permission of course, to learn of the Dark Lord.

"So what have you found out about the spell Hermione?"

"I know the words. I also know the power which he uses to bind them to him."

"What are they? The words I mean."

"_Powers of Darkness come to me; Give me magic that be; Surround my soul and place; Bind together in evil grace; Powers of Darkness be with me; Allow magic to see; Enforce my symbol now; May it be till rotting ground._" She looked at her book, trying to find something. "Here it is. There was once a time where magic was separated into three groups. Light, Dark, and Gray. A majority of magic in the world at the time was Light, few were Dark, and Gray was never accomplished except by Merlin himself. Magical creatures were also separated into these groups, but none where Gray either. It seems that Gray magic was said to be impossible because the soul could not hold two types of magic that were so opposite of one another."

"So how did Merlin have Gray magic if it was so hard?"

"Merlin was more than a wizard. He was an Elemental. Elemental magic is in a whole other class than our magic. Wizards who are Elementals are really two souls, because they have two types of magic. So if Merlin was a Light wizard, as proven in history, then he was a Dark Elemental. This made it possible for him to control Gray magic."

"That sounds far fetched Hermione. Can you be sure about this Gray magic."

"I'm reading the book written by Merlin himself Harry. I am sure because it says so in here. 'Gray magic, a power between Light and Dark, is a powerful ally that, when controlled can prove to enhance ones life. Elemental magic, the reason I can control Gray magic, is the power of the Earth and Sky.

"The elements are as follows, in order from the most powerful to the least: Spirit, Air, Fire, Water, Earth, Metal, Stone, Lightning, and Wood. The element of Spirit, the most powerful of all, can only be obtained when all other elements are controlled. Each of the lesser Four are children of the major Four. Metal is the child of Fire and Earth; Stone is the child of Water and Earth; Lightning is the child of Air and Water; Wood is the child of Air and Fire. Spirit is the mother of all Elements. Air is most powerful at dawn, Fire at Noon, Water at dusk, and Earth at night…' It all makes sense now." She stopped reading and began writing in her book.

"What are you thinking Hermione?" Harry tried to read her writing, but it was too small for him to see it clearly.

"Voldemort used Dark magic to create the bonding of the Dark Mark, and then created a spell for it symbol itself. He worked off of Elemental magic to create his power, because he is using the element Earth for his power."

"What do you mean using Earth?"

"He used the darker power of night, the time in which the element Earth is most powerful."

"So that is why he does everything at night?"

"Precisely. He is using the night against us, because it is the parallel to day, like Dark is to Light."

"This is strange. Why would he want to do that?"

"Because he is most powerful when Darkness aids him. He already has a Dark bond with his Death Eaters, so using the night as his Dark aid is only suitable."

"So how do I reverse it?"

"You call upon the powers of Light to illuminate and eliminate the Dark, unbinding them and allowing them to become their own being of power."

"Own being of power?"

"With the Dark Mark binding the Death Eaters to him, he is able to obtain power from them because of the bond."

"That makes sense, I suppose. What have you found out about _Morsmordre_?"

"Nothing so far, I've been concentrating on the Parseltounge spell until now."

"Well, I'll leave you to researching it." And he left the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

The Latin wasn't hard for her to read, it was finding the words that was difficult. She had Severus conjure one for her, a small sparkling skull with that snake producing itself from the mouth. She thought she had found something helpful, for 'mors' is Latin for death. But she was having trouble finding 'mordre' or anything remotely like it. After a few hours, she found the word 'mordere,' which means to bite. It seems that _Morsmordre_'s meaning was The Bite of Death. It fit really, since Death Eaters conjured this symbol over places they raided. Once she catalogued everything and wrote out her findings, she made to Albus' office, where she was certain she would find Albus still there with Aiden and Aileen, playing and entertaining them.

That was exactly where she found them, only she was surprised to find that Peeves was there as well, actually behaving and playing a game of Exploding Snap with Aiden, who was having fun just throwing the cards and watching them explode in midair. Peeves seemed to like the children without anyone saying anything to him. He came to visit Hermione in the hospital wing, even though Poppy had forbidden him in. He told her the children would be great, and for a poltergeist, that is something to surprise someone with. Since the Second War began, Peeves seemed to change. He had played wicked tricks on Dolores Umbridge when she was the Defense teacher, but his tricks got worse once Albus left. Many knew that Peeves respected Albus for his humourous side, and did not take too well to him being taken out of his position. Albus was playing with Aileen, who was having a ball with pulling at his robe and beard. The man was amazing, and Hermione couldn't help but laugh as she watched his expression as she pulled extremely hard on the hair by his jaw line.

"I can take them now Albus, Peeves. Unless you're having too much fun?" Albus rose, smiling, and handed Aileen to Hermione.

"I believe it is Peeves and Aiden who are having all the fun." Another explosion from the side of the room. "They're on the fifth deck so far." Peeves waved hello, not really looked back but concentrating on the renovated rules in which he and Aiden were playing by.

"If it makes them happy, I suppose Peeves can come back to our rooms. But he must behave himself once he arrives." She picked up Aiden, the cards, and smiled at the poltergeist. "Would you like to play with them some more?"

"I'd like that missy Snape! Be there later, got some pranks planned for classes!" And he was gone.

"At least he listens to me. But I credit the children for that."

"Yes, he really does listen to Severus as well, mostly because he's afraid that Severus will call the Baron if he doesn't listen."

"That makes sense. Here's the notebook Albus, with everything I have found out. I have also recorded my theory on how Harry's spell to remove the Dark Mark will turn out, it is based on the spell used by Voldemort."

"Thank you Hermione. You really do not know how helpful you have been. I will see you later than?"

"Yes, later. Good day Albus." She walked out, down the stairs, and back to the dungeons.

"And you could read it?" Severus was holding her, the coverlet up to his shoulders.

"Yes, why?" Hermione was snuggled against him, her body molded to his.

"No one has ever been able to read the Book of Merlin. You are the first in history to since it was written."

"Then I have just made history. That is not the point Severus. I figured out what power this megalomaniac is after. And if he succeeds in getting it, then we are all doomed."

"Why?"

"Because if there is more Dark than Light at the Final Battle, Dark will conquer. If there is the same amount of both, Gray will destroy both sides. We must have more Light than he had Dark or else we will lose."

"And why are you not too worried about that?"

"Because no one is completely Dark or Light, but no one is Gray either. Merlin was only Gray because he was of two types of magic, and the Dark Lord knows that if he is nothing but Dark, which he is not at the moment, then he will be invincible."

"So what are we to do?"

"We are to do nothing." She looked at him, a smile on her lips.

"Are you crazy?"

"No. I know that there is no way for him to become completely Dark unless he is naturally of two types of magic that are both Dark. No one is one or the other, everyone has 100 percent magic, and a majority of his is Dark, making him the way he is. But there is some light in him, and that is why I do not worry."

"Fine Hermione, whatever you say." He kissed her softly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Severus."

"They have arrived my lord." A robed figure bowed, a high chair before him, the fire crackling.

"Good. We shall hit them when they least expect it; the day after Potter's birthday." Laughter filled the cold room.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_Author's Note:_ All information can be found at my website. Please see my info page for the URL. This information is all true, except for the Book of Merlin, which is mythical. Thank you all for reviewing, it really helps me write. If you have any suggestions, please email them to me and remember to give the name of this story in the subject title so I know what it is about. The next chapter is really important, so don't miss it. BTW: This story will be going as far as to when both Severus and Hermione die from old age. I am planning sixteen chapters, so stay tuned.


	7. SEVEN: GREEN

_SEVEN: GREEN_

Dawn was approaching. Over one hundred men and women stood at the outline of the Dark Forest, their wands in hand and masks upon their faces. At the other side of the field stood over two hundred men and women, their wands, and reflexes, ready. The sides of Light and Dark were ready to fight till the death, the head of each standing tall in front, prepared for the first move. Severus stood with the Dark Lord, his wand like all the others. Hermione stood beside, with what little choice she had. The plan was for them to sneak out of the battle and into the forest, so as not to be harmed. Hopefully it would work, since Harry had given them his invisibility cloak for protection.

Suddenly a cry ran through the air, no one knew from where, and the battle began. Colours of the rainbow began showering the field, men and women fighting for their lives. Hermione pulled the cloak from under her Death Eater robes and threw it over herself and Severus. They rushed into the forest, hoping they would not be noticed having disappeared. But they were. Lucius Malfoy ran after them, with Draco after him, and Ron after Draco. This would surely be interesting.

Aiden and Aileen were with Poppy, who had offered to stay behind in the castle; Peeves had decided he would fight as well, so he could not watch them. It was a relief to Hermione and Severus to know that their children were safe. They reached their safe house in the forest, created for them by Hagrid the week before when the plan was devised. As they started getting something to eat, the door opened to reveal Lucius. He raised his wand into the air and pointed it straight at Severus.

"I see you couldn't prove I was a traitor."

"Doesn't mean I can't just take your dead body back to the Dark Lord."

"Doesn't mean you have anything to prove if you do take my body back."

"But I have some proof. This house, for instance. Why else would it be here if it weren't for Dumbledore?"

"Maybe I have my reasons." Hermione took a step forward.

"You don't have to kill us Mr. Malfoy. I asked Severus to make this for me. I want to be able to keep our children safe for our Lord." She looked confident, standing tall and holding Severus' arm. She motioned to the cribs (that were placed there if this may have happened) and smiled. "I have a portkey ready to get them once we got here and ate. They are still in the castle with Madam Pomfrey."

"Do you think I would believe you mudblood? You have another thing coming if you do. For that I will kill both of you." He took a step forward, coming fully into the cabin.

"That would make our Lord unhappy. You know he has no other Potions Master, and if you kill Hermione, he will not have anyone who can care for the twins until they are ready to learn the Dark Arts."

"There are other women."

"They are close to their mother, and their magic is strong already. Aiden has performed numerous levitating charms to just be near his mother, and Aileen cast a summoning spell on Hermione no more than a week ago. You really think they will obey someone else when they are so devoted."

"You make a point Severus. Then I shall spare her, but I will still kill you." It was at this moment both Severus and Hermione saw Draco running in the forest toward their cabin, Ron not far behind him. She took a few steps forward, coming closer to Lucius' wand.

"Do you really think I would allow you to kill my husband? I am devoted to him myself, and I stay devoted to him for the sake of our Lord. He makes sure I do obey our Lord as I do him. You really think our Lord will approve of Severus' death when I could easily just run in fear." They were getting closer.

"You are bound to the Dark Lord just like everyone else."

"No I am not. I have never been Marked, nor has Severus and I magically bonded. Marriage bonds are not safe when the woman is pregnant, it can lead to miscarriage. I could not do that to our Lord when he was so looking forward to my children. And I have not had the strength needed since their birth, for they are still infants and need constant care."

"We would find you no matter what."

"And I would kill myself long before you could find my trail. As I said, I am devoted to my husband and our Lord above all. I should kill you for threatening my duties to our Lord." She took her wand out, pointing it at Lucius. Her eyes became slits, figure straight-backed and anger streaming.

"Stop right there Death Eater!" Draco's voice was loud; Lucius turned, surprised, at his son."

"Who are you to call me that? I am our father."

"And I am a member of the Order. I am here to protect the Snapes at all cost."

"So Dumbledore still prized his Potions Master?" Ron finally caught up.

"No, he prizes his godchildren and friends. Sorry we're late you two." Lucius turned back to Severus, who had his wand out now, and stared at him.

"So you are a traitor? All that talk was just to bury me in my grave? How could you Severus, I though you were my friend?"

"If you were my friend, you wouldn't have threatened to kill my wife and I. I feel very sorry for you Lucius. You could become free from all this, but instead you are going to come to the same fate as many more before and after you." While Severus talked, Ron and Draco walked up behind Lucius, Draco somehow successfully getting his wand.

"And what fate would that be?" He raised his arm to find his wand gone, looking behind him, he saw he son holding it, his own wand at the ready.

"A trial, and from there I cannot say. You did this to yourself."

"You will be trialed as well; you bear the same Mark as I do." He turned to his son. "And you will be beside him, traitor."

"_Stupefy_." Ron waved his wand and Lucius' body fell to the ground in a heap. Draco, Ron, and Severus put him into a chair and Hermione finished the food. They all ate, talking about the possible outcomes of the Final Battle. Hermione wasn't lying when she said she had a portkey to get the children, only it was Poppy who held it. The three of them appeared around tea time, the twins wanting their mother and needing a nap. They waited until nightfall (which they were only able to tell by the time because the Dark Forest is always dark) for someone to come. When no one did, Ron went to check the battlefield. He arrived two hours later with a few Aurors who had come to take Lucius. Hermione and the twins were portkeyed back to the castle, while Severus, Draco, and Ron walked with the Aurors. As they did, they were told of what happened at the Final Battle.

After Hermione and Severus went into the forest, with Draco and Ron following, the biggest fight occurred. Albus was surrounded by Death Eaters when Tonks, Remus, and Harry attacked all seven. Harry then made his way to Voldemort, helped along by Mad-eye Moody, Tonks, Remus, and Albus. Minerva was at the front doors of Hogwarts protecting it, and many of the fifth through seventh years were helping in the fight. About thirty people on the Order's side died all together, almost fifty Death Eaters died. All others were taken into custody of the Aurors.

No one knew what happened in the fight between Voldemort and Harry, since the plan was to get them into the quidditch field and leave them be. Once the injured were taken care of, the Death Eaters sent of Azkaban until trial, and the battlefield cleaned up, did anyone ask of Harry. Some said he was still fighting, but the glowing of spells had long since ended, and the smell of death was still fresh in the air. Everyone hoped, above all hope, that Harry was alive and victorious.

No one knew where Harry Potter was, nor where the Dark Lord was, and everyone was worried. Albus had informed everyone not to go near the quidditch field, the spell placed upon it for that battle was still there, which meant that so where they. The entire wizarding world waited with baited breath for the moment when the true victory rose and took his place. It wasn't until that night that they got their answer.

Harry walked out of the field, holding his Firebolt and two wands. His feet carried him to the front doors of the castle, but he didn't have enough strength to open them. It didn't matter though, because there were people everyone, waiting, and he was taken to the hospital wing immediately after her collapsed. Poppy tended to his wounds and ailments. Other than a few scrapes, he was in perfect health. Everyone rejoiced.

* * *

Two days later, Harry called Albus, Minerva, Severus, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Ron, Draco, and Poppy to his bedside. The twins were in attendance, since they could not be left alone and Peeves had not been seen since the Final Battle ended. Harry was ready to tell the tale of what happened on the quidditch pitch.

_The battle (in third person):_

The shield rose, surprising Harry. He wasn't expecting an audience, but he also wasn't expecting to be left alone with the monster that called himself a man. It made his stomach turn to think about what this monster had put everyone through just to get want he wanted.

"So it ends here." His voice was strong, it echoed everywhere.

"Yes, Potter, I suppose it does." The two looked at one another, watching every move.

"I just have one question for you."

"And that would be?"

"Why?

"Be more specific Potter."

"Why do we have to fight? I mean, you didn't have to become what you are now; you could have been a greatly honoured man, like Dumbledore. You didn't cause all this pain to make a point." Voldemort looked at Harry for the longest time, wondering and watching. It was a while until he spoke his answer.

"I did what I felt I had to do. As we all do."

"That doesn't answer anything. You know what you have done is wrong. Don't you understand: death is never an answer, only an excuse. You could have been my mentor, instead you are my enemy. I don't understand how you could hate so much in a world filled with enough hate already."

"I was born into this world, and it never helped me once."

"What about Hogwarts. You were saved when you got your letter. You were happy in those walls!"

"Saved? From the persecution I went through everyday, I was little but saved. And after I was accepted to Hogwarts, I no longer had any friends whatsoever."

"What about here, at Hogwarts? Did you have friends here?"

"Yes, I had friends at Hogwarts, but that meant nothing."

"How could it mean nothing to have friends? I never had a friend in the world before I came here, but now I have more friends then I ever thought I would. I was persecuted everyday as well, by my own relatives was I abused, but not once have I ever wanted to kill their kind for their mistake. People like the Dursleys do not make up the world."

"The world is a harsh place Potter; if you don't know that, you need to grow up."

"I do know the harshness of the world, but I like to see the joy instead. What use is there in looking negatively at the world? It only pits you against yourself."

"Why do you care so much about a world that never cared about you?"

"Because there are people who do care about me. The world is too big to care about, but the people you know and love are the people that make up your world. That is what makes a good life. I wish you knew of that life Tom Riddle. You would have liked it, having people around you who loved and cared about you. Just because one man didn't doesn't condemn his race. If that were true, muggles would have killed themselves off long ago."

"So you will die for those you love? How sentimental."

"No. I will not die, not as long as I believe in my friends, my family, and myself." Harry launched himself at Voldemort, casting spell after spell to try and slow him down. It didn't work exactly, only a few hexes hit. After a moment's thought, Harry called his Firebolt, which was in the broom shed, to him. It flew, as if he were already on, into his hand. He jumped on it and started flying, hoping this would help keep him safe. He found it did, allowing him to move with ease in the air around Voldemort. He could also cast spells, hexes, and curses better in the air, because he knew where his target was, not vise versa.

"Potter, you annoying little brat! You want to play, I'll play!" And he called a broom into his hand. Unfortunately he called Draco's Nimbus 2001, which meant that he would be fast in the air… But not faster than the Firebolt, which was two classes better. They raced around the pitch, Harry always one step ahead. It wasn't hard for him to dodge and move quickly, he had become used to moving like this when trying to catch the snitch. As they came closer to one another, Harry started to have to dodge Killing Curses, the words resonating off the barrier and when hitting it, becoming nothing. Harry aimed his wand and said the most fatal of words, hoping he aimed right at to spot that Voldemort would be when the two collided. He was. But his victory was short-lived, as he was hit with extreme pain. Both riders fell to the ground with which they were not far from. The Dark Lord mad a crunching sound when he landed, Harry's broom lightly placed him on the ground and sat beside him.

Harry's head hurt. He had fallen asleep, the dead body a few feet away not bothering him. He got up, being careful that he not get dizzy, and started off toward the gate leading outside. Once there, it took him awhile to understand the barrier spell and disarm it. Once he did, he couldn't think about anything but telling Dumbledore it was over…

Luna stayed at Harry's bedside until he could return to his room, where she made sure Ron promised to watch him. Ginny and Neville brought him his schoolwork, since Poppy said he was to stay in bed until she said so. Some teachers came into Gryffindor Tower to show him the practical work, Severus included. Minerva made sure he had everything he needed, including giving him a room to himself. A week after he was released from Poppy's instructive care, he performed the reversal spell on Draco and Severus to take the Dark Mark off their arms. It was a success. The world could finally begin to rebuild itself.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_Author's Note:_ Thank you for your reviews, everyone. I would just like to say that this is my longest chapter to date. If you have any ideas, please email. Information used for this story can be found at my website.


	8. EIGHT: TURQUOISE

_EIGHT: TURQUOISE_

Four years passed and the wizarding world became a better place. Harry was asked to become Minister, since Fudge was found among the Death Eater ranks, but all he wanted to do was settle down with Luna and have a family. Ginny and Neville carried on the Weasley tradition of having lots of children; triplets Molly, Anna, and Sylvia having just been born earlier that year. Ron and Draco started living together with Molly and Arthur; Molly swore that the house seemed empty since Bill, Charlie, Percy (who had made amends with his family,) Ginny, Fred, and George left. Draco was accepted without problem by everyone but the twins, who put him through a strange test for him to gain their trust, of which he did. Albus retired and Minerva became Headmistress, making Severus deputy Headmaster. Peeves never returned to the castle, having disappeared completely. He was greatly missed by the twins in the beginning, but they soon forgot of their poltergeist friend.

Severus and Hermione visited into her parent's home for the summer, allowing them to spend time with the twins and come to know their son-in-law better. Her parents were kind people, openly accepting that their marriage cannot be dissolved, and that they were happy together anyway. Aiden and Aileen, even at such a young age, were still very mature for their age. They both knew how to act when in the company of strangers, and they also were fully able to read and write at an alarming rate. Children at the ages of 3 and 4 should begin to read and write, but the twins had been since they were two, which was quite like their mother, who started at the same age. Severus had started teaching them math and history and Hermione was beginning on English and spelling; they were learning so fast.

When they returned to Hogwarts a week before September First, they were greeted by many people. Quite a few professors had retired after the war, taking after Albus, and the jobs were offered to a handful of the previous seventh years who graduated with honours. Harry was the Defense professor, since Tonks was granted a higher rank in the Aurors; Draco became the Arithmancy professor; Luna the Astronomy professor; and Ginny took Charms. Some professors stayed, like Binns, Hagrid, Sprout, and Hooch. Miranda Sprout and Xiomara Hooch were relatively young, and decided that life was better spent teaching.

Once she opened the door to their chambers, Hermione knew something was wrong. She looked at Severus, who was holding Aiden and Aileen, and motioned for him to stay there. Pulling out her wand, she walked into the dark room, her wand lighting her way. As she came into the sitting room, she noticed the fire was out. In Hogwarts, the fires don't go out unless the owner of the room specifies for it to for a certain amount of time. They had told it to come on an hour ago when they left, so they would be greeted by warm rooms. Apparently something wasn't right.

"Something wrong Mrs. Snape?" She recognized that voice. It had been so long since she heard it. The voice was smooth, silky even, and held her attention from the first syllable to the last. When she turned the figure, her light shone upon the face of Lucius Malfoy.

"How?" She moved a few feet way from him, her face showing her fear.

"I'll explain later. Call Severus in, please. I would like to speak to both of you." He seemed weary, his eyes dark and sunken into his skull. "Please Hermione," it was the first time he had ever voiced her name, "Call Severus in." She nodded, turning the lights on in the rooms, walking into the foyer and telling her husband it was alright. When Severus laid his eyes upon Lucius, his grip on the twins became tighter, waking up Aiden and moving Aileen into his robes more.

"How can you be here? I thought you were sent to Azkaban?" Lucius smiled.

"I have been released under a few conditions. I came here under orders to collect the Veritaserum from you, as a test to see if I can be trusted to follow the new Ministry. Minister (Kingsley) Shacklebolt sent me here. He even gave me this note." He took the note out of his pocket and handed it to Hermione. When she opened it, she started to read it.

"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape, I am sorry that you were not told earlier of this, but we were unable to contact you. Lucius Malfoy has been sent to retrieve Veritaserum from you for his Ministry trial to prove he is able to help the Wizarding World again. We value his knowledge of the Dark Arts for a correspondence in the Ministry, allowing him to be able to live a somewhat normal life again. We at the Ministry hope this visit is not an incontinence, since it is so sudden. Please send Lucius back with the potion soon, as he is being tested with the mission. Minister Shacklebolt, Order of Merlin Second Class and Former Head Auror.' I suppose we should give him the potion Severus." He handed the twins to her, looking at Lucius the whole while, and then left the room to collect the Veritaserum. She motioned for Lucius to sit down, sitting herself. Aileen walked out of her mother's arms and over to Lucius, planting herself in his lap. Hermione couldn't move, she just watched her daughter play. They were very bright children. Lucius just watched the little girl in his lap.

"Who are you?" Aiden tilted his head as he spoke.

"Quiet Aiden, he knows Mummy and Daddy." Aileen looked at her brother.

"But what if he's bad, like that mean Lord Daddy was telling us about in history class?"

"Daddy also said that mean Lord was gone, he said Uncle Harry got rid of him. Daddy said that all the bad wizards were sent to a bad place, where they belong. So he isn't a bad wizard. Right Daddy?" She looked behind Lucius, where Severus was standing. Hermione looked to the Death Eater and her husband. She nodded, telling Lucius silently to answer the question.

"I was a bad wizard little one, once. But I have mended my ways and I am working for the good wizards now."

"So you're a good wizard now?" Aiden walked over to him, crawling into his lap with his sister.

"You could say that. I am sorry, but I must be going now. I have gotten what I came for." Aiden and Aileen grabbed his robes, not letting go.

"You can't go, we just met you!" Hermione took them off, one at a time, letting Lucius rise from his seat. They started to cry.

"You can see him again later, he needs to go now." Severus handed the vial to him and he walked out, bidding the family goodbye. The twins didn't stop crying.

"Come now Aiden, Aileen. He had something to do, he could not stay." Smiling, Severus summoned them to come over to where he sat by the fire.

"Would you two like to know how he knows Mummy and Daddy?" They nodded. "He worked with me many years ago, before you were born, and he wasn't always a bad wizard. He has been given a second chance by the Ministry. If you'd like, I can have him come back to see you, if you want me to."

"Yes, please Daddy?" They spoke in unison, which they did often when they agreed on something.

"Alright then. Now, both of you need to get ready for bed, it is late." They hugged Hermione and kissed Severus' cheeks, and walked into their room. Hermione went with them, helping them into their pajamas and then into bed. She turned out the light and kissed them each goodnight. Shutting the door softly, she protected it with some well placed spells. She went into their bedroom to find Severus already in bed and waiting for her.

"I never knew Shacklebolt had that much control over the Ministry. He really is trying to make everything better. With Lucius on the Dark Arts patrol, it will be hard for another Dark Wizard to rise while he's alive."

"You are right, that is very unlikely to happen. Well, goodnight Severus."

"Goodnight Hermione."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_Author's Note:_ Thank you for the reviews I have been getting. They really are helpful. Information used in the story can be found on my website.To answer thequestionsI am sure you have: Yes, Lucius wasOOC, but for good reason. You will see more of him later. I also would like to comment that no one made meantion of the relationship between Peeves and the twins. That is actually important,but won't come out for a while yet.

I wish everyone a happy holiday, wherever you and whatever you celebrate this season. If you do not celebrate anything, then I wish you a happy life. I suppose it is all I can say. I will be uploading one last chapter before the New Year, after Christmas, which will be the actual middle of the story, since I have recently decided on having an epilogue. So, to everyone out there: Blessed Be!

_UPDATE! 12/29/04:_ Sorry to say, I am unable to upload another chapter as I have not finished it. Please be patient, and I will have the next chapter soon. Thank you and God Bless.


	9. NINE: BLUE

_NINE: BLUE_

Aileen always woke up first. She had since she was a baby, why ever would turning eleven make a difference. She watched Aiden turn over in his sleep as she passed his room. It was strange to think that he was her twin brother. They were completely different people. Aiden liked practical magic, like Charms and Transfiguration, taking after his mother; Aileen like theoretical magic, like potions and astronomy, taking after her father. Entering the kitchen, she noticed that her father was already up, dressed, and fixing breakfast.

"Morning Father!" She sat at the table and started reading the Daily Prophet.

"Good morning Aileen. How are you?" Since her father worked, she never really saw a lot of him; only on the weekend and usually in the mornings.

"I'm fine, what about you?"

"As expected. Teaching has that drawback."

"So you have to teach today? Oh, good morning Mother!" Hermione smiled as she entered the room.

"Morning Aileen. And no, your Father is not teaching today."

"Exactly what do you mean by that Hermione?"

"I asked Albus to take your classes today. This is a special day Severus, your children have come into their rights. They are eleven, and you should share this with them." He placed a bowl of eggs on the table and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I suppose you have a point." Aiden walked into the room, sat down, and started spooning the eggs onto his plate. Once her was content, he started shoveling the food into his mouth until he finally realized everyone was staring at him.

"Hey!" He tried to break the tension, but only made it worse.

"Morning Aiden. Finally decided to grace us with your presence?" Their father was always sarcastic.

"Nope, just got hungry. So, what's the plan for today Mum? Are we really going into muggle London?" Severus looked at Hermione in surprise.

"You told them you would go to muggle London? And you didn't tell me?"

"I would have told you if you asked, but you didn't. Its your own fault."

"My fault? How dare you think this is my fault! We haven't been to muggle London since the Christmas after were got married."

"And that's my fault?" They continued fighting. Aiden leaned in toward Aileen.

"Mother and Father are fighting again. Should we do something, or just let them get on with it. You know what happens after they fight, and its our birthday." He grimaced.

"Do you have your wand with you?"

"Yeah, do you think I'm that forgetful?" She smiled as he pulled out his 11 inch ash and unicorn hair.

"Yes, I do." She extracted her 11 inch ivy and dragon heartstring from her robe pocket. They both pointed their wands at their parents and spoke in unison, "_Finis Flexibilis_!" Both Hermione and Severus mouths shut promptly and they turned to their children. Putting her hands on her waist, their mother walked up to the table and looked at both of them with scrutiny. Aileen sighed and took off the charm.

"Thank you. Now I suggest you both get ready to leave, we are going soon." They followed their mother's orders and returned to their rooms to prepare. As they left, they heard their parents talking.

"Hopefully they won't argue anymore today." Aiden walked into his room as he spoke, knowing that his sister would hear him anyway.

"If we got that wish, I would be happy."

"Same here. Hey, you know this means?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We're eleven! We should be getting our Hogwarts letters soon! I cannot wait to have Uncle Harry and Draco, and Aunt Luna and Ginny for real professors!"

"That will be fun, but what house do you think we'll be in?"

"I'm sure I'll be in Ravenclaw like Mum."

"Mother was a Gryffindor, like Uncle Harry."

"What about you smartass? What house do you think you'll be in?"

"Slytherin, of course; Mother always say I'm just like Father, and he was a Slytherin."

"He's the Head of Slytherin, so of course he was one! Remember what Auntie Minerva said? All Head of Houses were once alumni of said house."

"We're not going to be able to call them Aunties and Uncles once we're students."

"Right; we'll have to call the Professor, even Dad."

"Think it'll be weird?"

"With Dad, of course. I've called Auntie Minerva Headmistress for quite some time; it annoys her when I do because it makes her feel old."

"How did that happen?"

"I originally happened a few years ago when Auntie Minerva came to visit and Mum addressed her as Headmistress. She told Mum it made her feel old to be called that, so when I did a few weeks later, she told me the same thing. I've done it off and on to bug her for years now."

"And you never told me?"

"You never asked."

"Now you're acting like Father, you might just be in Slytherin too!"

"Will not Aileen! I am more like Mum that you are, so I'm sure to be in her house."

"What if you're not? What if neither of us gets into either Gryffindor or Slytherin?"

"Wonder if Dad will be biased toward us no matter what?"

"He more than likely won't. You know him, he doesn't even favour his own House."

"Mum said once that he used to favour only the Slytherins because the Dark Lord was still there. She said is gave them a false sense of self, which made them easier targets in the Second War."

"Yeah, Uncle Draco said something about that too. He said that Father was very cruel to anyone not in Slytherin, but he hasn't been since the Second War ended."

"So what house do you want to be in?"

"Don't know. Aunt Luna is the Head of Ravenclaw, Uncle Harry is the Head of Gryffindor, and Father is Head of Slytherin."

"Who's the Head of Hufflepuff?"

"Professor Sprout. She was when Mother was a student."

"That was a long time ago, how old do you think she is?"

"She's still relatively young, for a witch." They pulled their cloaks on and walked back into the kitchen. Hermione and Severus were sitting at the table, both talking quietly and holding hands atop the table. They looked up when Aiden and Aileen walked in, and stood. Both had their cloaks on, and headed toward the door.

"Since your father has no idea where we're going, I'll be Apparating everyone." Aiden groaned.

"I hate Apparating. Why can't we use a portkey? Uncle Ron and Draco always have us use one." Severus snorted.

"I don't like portkeys, and your uncles have been using them since they were toddlers; they are used to the effects. Now listen to your mother and take her hand." He wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and smiled. "Besides, I like it when your mother Apparates us. Its like one big traveling group hug." He pulled Aileen over to his side and squeezed her shoulder. Aiden sighed and got in on his side. Hermione closed her eyes and they were gone.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_Author's Note:_ My first cliffhanger, I think, whether is has suspense or not. If it is not for you (the reader,) I am sorry. Thanks everyone for reviews, they really ARE a big help.


	10. TEN: PERIWINKLE

_TEN: PERIWINKLE_

The sun was setting when they got home. Hogwarts was buzzing with life as it was almost suppertime. No one noticed them really, since Slytherin students usually were the first there. Once they got inside, all Severus and Hermione could do was collapse onto the sitting room sofa. The twins, for all their energy and enthusiasm, could only find the strength to get undressed and into their beds. Officially, in Severus' mind, they were to never take a trip to Disneyland France ever again. Hermione concerned.

-

The sun rose slowly over the horizon, its colours changing into different shades until its golden light was all that shone. It was quite beautiful among the many other sunrises that had come to the area. Hermione sighed heavily. She couldn't believe how fast the years past. It felt like only yesterday that she was giving birth to her children, and now they were a few short hours from the Sorting. As she prepared their things, she couldn't help feeling like she was going to Hogwarts again herself. She had lived with Severus for twelve years in this castle, and she couldn't think of ever leaving. It was her permanent home. As she worked, her husband silently crept into the room, moving to stand behind her. She appeared not to know of his presence, continuing her work on the packing of their children's school trunks. Her let her work, watching her closely, until he noticed she was crying.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He knelt beside, inspecting her face.

"My babies are going off to school!" Flinging her arms around his neck, she wept on his shoulder and he held her tightly.

"Is that all? You'll be able to see them." His left hand was wrapped around her shoulders, his right running through her hair in an attempt to calm her.

"But they'll be in classes and there's quidditch… what's to say they won't come to see me of their free will?" He moved her so that their eyes met.

"You know our children; they will seek us out to help with their homework more than likely. They know where to find us, me especially, and I'm sure they will want to spend time with us. Besides, if you take them, they will be the only first-years allowed in Hogsmeade. Think how popular they'll be because of that?" He smiled.

"I suppose you're right Severus, you usually are. Sorry about this, I'm just off-kilter at the moment. For some reason, I cannot seem to control my emotions."

"Maybe you're near that time?"

"I have never acted like this before except-" She stopped, her face showing her shock and inner-revelation. He couldn't help but hold her tighter.

"Except when?"

"When I was first pregnant with Aiden and Aileen."

-

Their father had told them where all the first-years would be meeting the deputy-head who would then lead them to the Great Hall. They couldn't believe that their father would be calling their names for Sorting, and that they might, unfortunately, be Sorted into different houses. Whenever confronted by Head of Houses, they would be asked simple questions, with the exception of their father. Instead of him asking questions of them, like Uncle Harry, Aunt Luna, and Professor Sprout, it was their mother who did the questioning. Everyone, once the twins answered these strange questions, always left with a thoughtful look.

Aunt Minerva and Uncle Albus (called as such because of the closeness with their father) told them both they were perfectly suited to Slytherin, like their father; their own parents claimed Ravenclaw; Uncle Harry and Aunt Luna swore it would be Gryffindor, like their mother; Uncle Draco and Ron claimed the Sorting Hat would make a new house for them. No one spoke of Hufflepuff, including Professor Sprout, who said they were so much like their parents it was frightening. And now they were waiting, anxiously, for the other first-years and their father. Today was the day they would be Sorted.

-

Their father arrived first, before the boats were halfway across the lake. The other students from year two and upward walked past them, a few saying hello and such, having known them when they helped their father in his class. As the three waited for the first-years, their father took the moment to comment on his expectations of them no matter what house they were to be Sorted into.

"You are my children, so I will love you no matter what, same with your mother. But you must remember you are descended from both Slytherin and Gryffindor house members, and no matter what house you go into, we will be proud." He hugged them both and then became The Professor. Since he had been married to their mother for so long, he had changed in every way, but he was still a different person when he was The Professor to Their Father. As the other first-years started walking up the stairs, The Professor began his speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be Sorted shortly; please wait here until I return. While I am gone, please for two lines so that we may enter the Great Hall." He turned and walked through two large doors. These lead into the inner entrance hall, which lead to the Great Hall. After a few minutes, in which time two long lings were formed, The Professor returned and motioned for the children to follow. He led them through the inner entrance hall and to the doors of the Great Hall. With a wave of his hand, they opened, revealing the marvelous ceiling and the student body of Hogwarts.

-

Minerva allowed her to sit at the Head table so she could see her children's Sorting. What Hermione didn't know what that Minerva was going to employ her to help Madam Pomfrey, since she was quite skilled in the magical medical field. When the twins were around six, Albus became their permanent baby-sitter because Hermione returned to school, with Severus' full support. She was bombarded by many acceptance letters, and chose to go to Medi-witch Academy. She returned a year later with a medi-witch certificate, but never made anything out of it because she decided to dedicate her time to her children and husband. The official letter from Minerva was with Severus; he had agreed to ask, and if needed, persuade her into training under Madam Pomfrey on the Hogwarts routine so that Pomfrey could finally retire.

-

"Sorting's quite the mischievous art,  
And yet we all will play our part,  
To fit you were to your proper house;  
There's Gryffindor courage you might possess,  
Or maybe Slytherin, sly as a mouse,  
Ravenclaw are smart and industrious,  
And always-loyal Hufflepuff.  
So sit upon my three-legged stool,  
I won't be a fooled bat,  
I'll place you where you'll  
Spend your days at  
Hogwarts School."

Years two through seven applauded; the year before, on the night of the Sorting, their father had mentioned how the Hat seemed to have trouble with its rhymes as of late (last ten years that is) and that it was becoming more frayed than normal for a magical hat. He commented that Aunt Minerva was considering replacing him with a newer Hat, but decided on repairs, which was why the Hat was simply repaired by the best seamstress in the Wizarding world almost a month before September First.

Professor Snape began reading off names from the scroll and Sorting the students into their houses. Sooner than later he came upon his own children.

"Snape, Aiden." Said boy walked up the steps to the stool, sat upon it, and had the Hat placed onto his head. It sat for a second or two before Aiden heard a voice he knew only by the words 'befitting' and 'kosher'.

"_Ah, the first of the infamous Snape twins. I've been waiting for this since you were young and playing with Albus Dumbledore in his office. You have proven yourself in many ways for which house you belong in young Snape. But which house, you wonder? I remember your parents when they were Sorted. But that shall wait. Your mother more than likely claims Gryffindor on you and your sister, but I claim _SLYTHERIN" The corresponding house began clapping enthusiastically, for their Head of House's child was in there house. It was quite the honour to them. Severus smiled proudly, taking the Hat off his son's head. The next name was called.

"Snape, Aileen." Said girl walked up the steps to the stool, sat upon it, and had the Hat place onto her head. It sat for a second or two before Aileen heard a voice she knew only by the words 'solemn' and 'wise'.

"_Ah, the second of the infamous Snape twins. As I told your brother, I have been waiting for this since you were young and playing with Albus Dumbledore in his office. You have shone everyone which house you belong in, and no doubt you know what I mean. You father would more than likely claim you would be like your mother, as your mother would agree. I remember them well. But that shall wait. You no doubt are waiting for my answer, so I shall give it: _SLYTHERIN" The corresponding house clapped again, ushering her toward them with open arms. Instead of sitting immediately, she rushed to her brother and hugged him. Severus smiled again as he prepared to call the next name.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_Author's Note:_ Okay, they have been Sorted. I would like to thank Steve Burkhart for writing the Sorting Hat song, even though I tinkered with it a bit. Next chapter will be after the Feast, so be prepared. Sayonara!


	11. ELEVEN: VIOLET

_ELEVEN: VIOLET_

The Feast was over, at last. It seemed to take forever for it to end, and Hermione couldn't be happier. Not only would she be able to see her children, but from what Severus said, she would finally be working. After a year of work under Poppy, Hermione would be taking over as the nurse. She knew it was something she always wanted, deep down. But she had devoted her time to her children; giving them something she knew they needed, as did Severus. He had admitting, years ago, that his parents were never there for him unless his father was beating him up, his mother hiding behind him, or if they wanted him to do something because they were too lazy. The twins were happy about it as well, because they were never comfortable with Poppy treating them when they were young, but since their mother had her medi-witch degree, she treated them. Severus, on the other hand, was proud above all the other emotions that he was feeling. The twins did take after their parents, and truth-be-told; Hermione was quite the little Slytherin when she put her mind to it. And now that his children where following his footsteps into the Slytherin Common Room, he couldn't be prouder than he was both moments in which his children were Sorted.

-

Aileen didn't like her roommates, so she was happy to see them leave. They were frivolous girls who thought of nothing but their hair and clothes. She would be surprised if they made it into second-year the way they were acting about their studies. School had been in session for three months now, and the winter break was just starting. Since her parents lived in the castle, she was staying, but she would have rather liked to go somewhere. Maybe the Alps…

Aiden, on the other hand, didn't just dislike his roommates; he hated them with a fiery passion. They couldn't get over how young his mother looked, or how old his father appeared, but worst of all: they ruthlessly harped about his sister whenever she wasn't around. Now, unlike most siblings, Aiden and Aileen were very close. So close that they could almost always tell when the other was nearby…

It was a day like any other day, with the snow falling like flakes onto the ground, sticking here and there. If it were worse, the thestrals would have been noticed, since the snow was appearing on their backs. Hermione and Severus both told the children about them, and since they witnessed the death of Crookshanks (who died the sad death of choking on a hairball at the age of 24 human years) they had been able to see the deathly looking creatures.

Students, who had plans for the holiday, were leaving around ten, breakfast having been cleaned up; most of the remaining students were in Hogsmeade, and most of those who were not allowed in Hogsmeade were playing in the snow. Aiden was in the library finishing his holiday homework; Aileen was beside him, helping. She had finished hers the night before, and was dead-set on having Aiden done with his so that they would have an uninterrupted holiday with their parents, this being their first. Because of the season, and Hermione was busy dealing with the recent flu that was spreading through Hogwarts, the twins were taken into Hogsmeade by Harry, who asked to spend some time with them as it was.

-

The flickering of the fire was soothing to his nerves. If truth be told, he was reliving Neville Longbottom again, only that Neville was able to brew potions adequately now and he was not a Hufflepuff. He was from a Gryffindor family nothing could change that. As well as being able to brew potions, he was also somewhat of a friend, since Hermione had gotten Severus to 'lighten up' so to speak. No longer afraid of him, Neville came down to the dungeons with fresh ingredients at least once a week, around tea-time on Saturdays most of the time, as well that he also came to Severus when he needed anything in the line of potions, ailments, or anything else that the older man was known for. The two often went together into the Dark Forest for ingredients; Neville for compost, since the weeds and such from the Forest was so rich for such things and Severus for his Darker ingredients, the fresher they were, the better they were.

Hermione, just at that moment, walked in. Smiling wide, and completely forgetting why he had a headache, he motioned for her to come over. She sat on his lap, snuggling into his chest, and started telling him of her day. Once she finished the boring part, she began contemplating on what to get everyone for Christmas. Truth be told, Severus already had his Christmas presents bought and wrapped, but he was going to spoil her fun.

"You haven't bought your Christmas yet? I'm shocked!" He hid that sly smile that he knew was coming onto his face as best he could; he did not succeed.

"And you already have, I can tell. It's alright Severus; you just need to tell me what you got the twins so I won't accidentally get the same thing."

"What about everyone else?"

"Them too, so I don't get them anything you got either."

"Alright, but you have to take a dictation, because I got _everyone_ something this year."

"That, my dear husband, is not a problem." She rose from her seat and walked ever so slowly over to the desk that sat solemnly in the right corner to the fireplace. Sitting at it, slowly as ever, she took out a muggle ink pen and a pad of paper. After a moment of preparing the paper (stating what the list was for) she motioned for him to begin. He spoke softly, in case the twins came in, and dictated everything that he had bought. After finishing the list, Hermione began writing down what she had bought so far, and then made herself a list of whom she still had to shop for.

"Are you going into Hogsmeade soon?"

"Next chance I get. The twins are with Harry and Luna, and Neville will be helping you tomorrow evening with that solution and all. Perhaps Poppy will cover for my duties so I can."

"Offer to do the same for her; it'll make the deal sweeter." He smiled his sly smile. She returned her own, folding the papers up and placing them into the inner pocket of her traveling cloak.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_Author's Note:_ Okay everyone! We've arrived at Christmas time. I know this would have been more fitting around the actual holiday, but where I am, it is cold enough for frost, but that's beside the point. Besides, I couldn't get online around Christmas time, so I had to wait for this. Christmas day is the next chapter, so be prepared… That would make it the second Christmas I've written for this story… Strange… Anyway, I also know that this is my shortest chapter, but like that way for a reason.

Now, as ShineMoon put it lets laugh at this jackass who didn't even read the story and still reviewed… And so you all know I deleted this review, mostly because it offended me, and I didn't want it to offend my reviewers. So here is my review from him:

DRACOSBALLDUSTER:

SNAPE SUCKS!

HE IS AN OBSESSIVE BULLY WITH NO BALLS TO SPEAK OF, A DIMINUITIVE DICK, A GREASY UGLY HEAD FULL OF SCHOOLBOY GRUDGES AND HERMIONE WOULD RATHER DO WORMTAIL THAN SNAPE, GET IT, YOU PERVERT FREAK!

EAT SHIT AND DIE!

Wow, that was pointless, and the same thing he did with others… except that there was more for ShineMoon than me…

Now, about my story: Ch. 12 may take some time, I'm having trouble with some of the gifts for everyone involved. If you have any ideas for regular HP characters (not the twins or any of the chars children) please leave a review with the suggestion. It will be received gladly!


	12. TWELVE: INDIGO

_TWELVE: INDIGO_

He didn't want to get up. Especially from the position he was in; his wife's arms tightly around his torso and her face softly snuggling into his neck. He knew the twins would be up soon, and they would try everything short of magic to get their parents out of bed. But he was too comfortable and content to disrupt even his mildly slumbered self. Drifting back to sleep, Severus faintly heard the sounds of his children through the door on the farther left-hand corner of his room.

"Happy Christmas Severus." A soft, coy voice spoke from under his blanket of hair.

"Happy Christmas indeed, one I wish would end earlier this year than last so I can return to this spot." He untangled himself from her and the covers, slipping off the bed and dressing himself.

"And who else would be returning with you to this spot?" Hermione did the same in dressing, something warm and completely covering.

"Don't really care as long as I am comfortable where I am and who I am with." They gathered themselves and started toward the same door that seemed to be hiding all the noise from the other rooms.

"So you would take another woman to bed with you? Without thinking of me?" She sounded hurt.

"Shrewd as you may seem, my dear wife, you are the only woman I would ever contemplate of being, not to mention sleep, with. You will be the only woman in my life, no matter Death or circumstance." As he smiled at her, she reciprocated.

"That is good to hear, for I would hate to have to castrate you with the children nearby." She appeared serious, but her sly smile gave away her truer intentions. Upon entering the room, Severus and Hermione were greeted with Aiden and Aileen sorting the presents. It was strange this year, being their first as Hogwarts students, because there was a pile from their classmates, as well as one to other professors, those of whom where like family. Their pile wasn't as large as their children's, but it was ample enough for them. Both Severus and Hermione were just happy having Christmas as a family.

-

The last to arrive were Molly and Arthur Weasley, who brought the games for all the children. Against Minerva's better interest, Albus brought Exploding Snap and Muggle party favours for the children, most of whom enjoyed playing together in the twin's old playroom. Aiden and Aileen, however, were more interested in talking with Katilin, Ginny and Neville's oldest, about Hogwarts because she was a year younger or playing with Martin, Ron and Draco's adopted 3 year old, with some of the toys that Molly and Arthur brought for him. Around noon Hermione called everyone into the main room and Albus took the role of Santa, passing the presents around to everyone.

After everyone had all their gifts, they each took turns opening, so everyone could be thanked and could see what was given. Being that this year they were at Severus and Hermione's, Severus started. The first gift he unwrapped was from Hermione: A new coat, his old having been tampered with by the twins on accident not more than three weeks prior. After finishing his pile, he was left with a book from Albus, the entire collection of Stephen King novels, for Hermione had gotten him into Muggle horror stories; he also received a book from Minerva, a potions/chemistry comparison book for research; from Harry and Luna Severus received a doll of Hermione, which actually smiled at him when he picked her up; Molly and Arthur got him a new set of quills and ink; Ron and Draco, who said they couldn't help themselves, got him a new set of potions robes, which were made to stand the fumes and possible accidents of potions making; Neville and Ginny gave him seeds from many herbological potion ingredients, of which Neville grew himself; and finally the twins gift, which touched him the most, was a pair of gloved that they made entirely with magic this time, because they could finally use it.

Hermione was next, and she started out with a gift from both Albus and Minerva: an expanding bookcase cupboard that was made to hold all her books and allow her to access them by categories. Finishing her presents she was left with three new book series: the one from Draco and Ron was Muggle romance, another from Molly and Arthur was Muggle Classical Literature, and the last from Harry, Luna, Neville, and Ginny, because of it's size, was a complete set of all Muggle fantasy, like that of 'Peter Pan' and 'Narnia. From Aiden and Aileen, she was given a set of Hogwarts House bookmarks, as well as a bookmark with their pictures in it. It was the best possible gift she could have gotten from her children. And from Severus she was surprised to find nothing there. When she was about to ask him about it, he walked over to her, got down on one knee, and held out a small black box. Opening it, he spoke.

"Hermione Granger, will you do me the honour of marrying me again?" She was stunned, not by the question, but by the ring. It was a simple silver band with a small diamond encrusted into it.

"Yes, Severus Snape, I will marry you again!" She latched onto him and hugged tightly, crying onto his shoulder and kissing him wherever she could.

"Well, since those two are happy, maybe we should open the other gifts." Albus spoke up after a few minutes. Everyone was happy to see them happy, for all that had happened over the years. Albus and Minerva got a lot of gag gifts; their favourites begin a book of original Wizarding and Muggle passwords for Albus and a catnip plant for Minerva. Everyone pitched in for Arthur and Molly's gift of a Muggle cruise, which was something they were actually saving up for themselves, but they hadn't quite gotten enough money at the time. Ron got a great new Muggle chess set in marble and Draco got a new outfit that was faux fur, white and fluffy and perfect for him. Their son, Martin, was given so many toys that Ron and Draco had to minimize them to carry them home. Neville was given the newest edition of 'Plants and Potions' by Severus Snape (he decided to do something in his spare time for once) and Ginny got a new set of Muggle kitchen utensils. Harry was given a book on imagery spells, while Luna got a book on 'Childcare for the Young Wizard and Witch'. Aiden and Aileen, who wouldn't tell anyone what their friend's got them, were each given a lifetime pass to 'Disneyland Wizard France'.

There was only one present left, but there was no name on it. Albus claimed it was from him to the twins, but he couldn't explain for the absence of the tag. When Aiden and Aileen finally got the wrapping off, they were surprised to find a cage inside a glass container.

"Go ahead. Open it." Albus smiled slyly, as if this was something he had been waiting to do for years. They unlatched it, opened the glass lid, and while Aiden held the lid, Aileen took out the pewter cage. Inside the cage was a bell, and when Aileen set it down, the bell began to ring. Louder and louder it rang, while a mist filled the room from where the cage sat. When finally the bell began to quiet, the mist rose into the air and started to take on a form. The first thing that showed was a grin, large and long, that showed playfulness.

Looking from each other to the mist, Aiden and Aileen watched as Peeves the Poltergeist began to form solidly before them. He looked around for a moment before setting his gaze on the twins. For a moment, his smile faded, and them came back full force.

"I see the little babies are now ickle firsties!"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_Author's Note:_ Sorry to make everyone miss Peeves for so long! But you'll be seeing more of him from now on… at least compared to how much he was in the other chapters. The story is really going to catapult in the next chapter, mostly because we're reaching the end of the story. So please be patient, I have a lot going on in my life right now too, just like everyone else!


	13. THIRTEEN: PURPLE

_THIRTEEN: PURPLE_

"Why you just can't curse him away, I just don't understand! He is so annoying, chattering on all the time about his travels, or about when you were young. Damnit Aileen, why do like Peeves anyway?" Andrew, Aileen's newest beau, shouted from the bathroom, the running water making him shout louder. At twenty-eight, Aileen still wasn't married like Aiden, who married Katilin, Uncle Harry and Aunt Luna's oldest, two years after graduating Hogwarts. They already had three children, the oldest being 8, and, having just received a raise at his job with the Daily Prophet, they were about to move into a bigger house in Hogsmeade.

Aileen, for all her fame as a Muggle and Wizarding author, still lived in the flats she shared with her twin brother before they were Hogwarts students; her parents still living a few rooms away. She chose to stay in her parent's suite for more than one reason. Mostly it was because she had an elective class she taught at the school now: Muggle Art and Literature. Harry and her mother, who were heads of the school, thought that Muggle Studies, Art and Literature were better off as two different classes, so that one focused on the Wizarding view of the Muggle life, while the other would focus on the Art and Literature of Muggle culture.

It worked out well for Aileen, since she had attended a London University after Hogwarts, allowing her the training for teaching such things. She received a Masters in Classical Literature and one in Modern Art. This way, she was able to teach about what she knew. During the first year she taught the students the way her father taught, but later on found it eased everyone when she acted more like her mother. That summer she went back to University to receive a Masters in Modern Literature and in Classical Art, so that her class would be more rounded. The older children would learn the Classical, and the younger children would learn the Modern, allowing for both to taste each at a time.

As for Peeves, since his return in her first year, she liked having him around, as did Aiden when he was still in school or came to visit, which happened almost once a week. Besides, as long as he followed Aileen around, he wasn't terrorizing the school, like he had done for centuries earlier. Both her mother and father remembered him being a real pain, especially to the first-years, but when the twins were both, they claim, he calmed right down and would actually start helping students who were late, lost, or in need of any other help. Putting all this aside, she had to admit that he really was a good friend. And she loved him like family.

"He's my family Andrew. If you can't deal with that, I won't force you, but please try to be nice. He is the most interesting person I know next to my parents, the other professors here, and Albus Dumbledore."

"He isn't even a person."

"He is to me. And my family. He is a part of my life I could never do without."

"Well then we have got some serious problems." His voice was tense. Aileen knew this was coming; almost all her beaus left her because of either Peeves or her father. The others were flakes that just plain annoyed her, in which time she told them so and left because of her boldness. Her mother told her that if her father hadn't come to her rescue, of which she would never explain any farther, that she would more than likely be a spinster and then the twins never would have been born. Aileen was starting to think that maybe she would end up the way her mother thought she would have.

"Leave then, I don't want to solve what you think is a problem with a solution that doesn't suit me. I'm not going to change my personality to suit you, and I don't expect you to change for me. We should be happy with who we are. If you aren't happy with me, then leave." And he did.

-

Since school was out for the summer, Severus decided he would take Hermione on a trip, but couldn't decide where. After asking Aiden, Aileen, Harry, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Ron, Draco, Molly, Arthur, Albus, and Minerva he still wasn't any closer to a choice then before he asked everyone. They all had different place in which they thought Hermione would enjoy going to, and he almost gave up. It wasn't until two weeks into the break that Hermione came up to him and asked if wanted to take a trip to China, she had always wanted to see the Great Wall.

Throughout their marriage, more so when the twins entered Hogwarts, they had gone out to different place, sometimes in Great Britain, sometimes in the United States, but mostly they tried to go to other countries that had more appeal to them. So far they had gone to every country in North and South America as well as all of Africa, though those trips were taken with Albus and Minerva, who were newly retired at the time and wanted something exciting that was also healthy and new.

Although it wasn't for vacation purposes, Severus and Hermione had taken a trip once to both Japan and Australia, but they were in seminars most of the day, and when they did have free time, they didn't have enough to really see the country, both Wizarding and Muggle, which was what really made their trips last all summer vacation. Aiden and Katilin, before they had their first child, had gotten them a cruise as an anniversary gift, but the ship they had tickets for suck the trip before theirs, so the opted to get a refund and spend that year in Ireland, which was where the cruise was to start, and then it would have ended in France.

Unfortunately, right before they were about to, Hermione got very sick. At first, Severus just thought that she was pregnant again; after the twins, Hermione had had a succession of three miscarriages, but she never wanted to lose her birthing ability. They later found out, through her Muggle doctor, that she had cancer of the uterus, and that it was the cause of her miscarriages. With their trip cancelled, Severus and Hermione made the hard trip to St. Mungo's for her surgery to remove the cancer and to save her life.

-

It seemed as if there Weasley birthing, with all the people there, but really everyone was there for Hermione, who just barely survived her surgery. During the procedure, she began bleeding excessively, and the Medi witches and wizards had trouble keeping her alive while stopping the bleeding. The cancer was completely removed from her body, which was a good thing, since the cancerous cells were completely contained in her uterus, she didn't have any cancerous cells left. With magic, the medics were able to tell whether or not she would develop cancer again or not.

Molly was the first person, after Severus, Aiden, and Aileen of course, to visit Hermione. She also stayed by the younger woman's side in the evenings as long as the Medi-witches allowed, and talked with her. Thankfully, the medi-wizard in charge of Hermione said that she would be able to return to Hogwarts, but that someone would be sent from St Mungo's to help her with the healing the children. Severus, with all his noble intentions, asked if perhaps someone could fill in for her in the upcoming year so that she may have time to fully recover. The medi-wizard assure him that she would be fine, she just had to go through the same as if she had had a hysterectomy, which was a three week recovery time. Severus didn't like the sound of it, but Hermione reassured him that she had asked, begged almost, for two people to come from St Mungo's to help her. She even offered to pay them, as well as the school would, for their services.

She got her request filled.

-

After that, Aiden started visiting his parents every week, and even took his children to see their grandparents. Aileen, who didn't really hang around the dungeons during the day, was surprised that he even started visiting her. Of course, never during class. Katilin, who had taken on being the perfect housewife like her Grandmum Weasley, wasn't there more than once a week, mostly on the weekend visit. The visits didn't exactly help Severus and Hermione, for they had been trying since their second marriage to have another child. With the cancer a few months earlier, they now knew they would never have another child. But that didn't stop them from dotting on their grandchildren.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_Author's Note:_ Okay, I know this chapter was finished in only a week, but inspiration came back to me, since it left while working on Ch. 12. Sorry about that again. I would just like to say one more thing: If you look at the rainbow, you see the primary colours first because you know them. Even so, there are more colours than you realize, for if not, we would not have an array of colours to wear today. I say this in response to a comment made by darkangel2k14 who said I didn't know the colours of the rainbow. If I actually did this story's chapter titles to the colours of the rainbow, this story would be going on forever, because there are endless colours to the rainbow: shade, lights, darks. So next chapter, when you read the title and think, "That's not a colour in the rainbow," remember that it really is. BTW: Timeline updated, check webpage.


	14. FOURTEEN: PLUM

_FOURTEEN: PLUM_

Retirement didn't set well with Severus. Research only entertained one for only so long, and he had been entertained enough. Hermione, after her cancer experience, began saving up for their home, which was built on the Hogsmeade side of the Dark Forest. They both retired at the same time, the year that Aiden's youngest, Jon, graduated from Hogwarts. When Hermione retired, Ginny took over the roll as Deputy for Harry, and Severus chose the new Potions Master.

What surprised everyone the most throughout the years since Hermione's cancer was the resurfacing of Lucius Malfoy. Draco, of all people, was who he contacted first. When it was all over, Ron and Draco were left with enough money to get themselves a home almost as big as the old Malfoy Manor, which had been torn down by Ministry orders after Lucius was taken into custody. Their son, Martin, was also left with quite the some of money in which he used to support his new family. After graduating Hogwarts, Martin went to the Wizarding University of London and received a Masters in Potions, then went on to teach at Hogwarts. He also married a classmate from Hogwarts and they already had a child. Lucius, with all his mystery, seemed genuinely proud of his son, son-in-law, and grandson.

After seeing his remaining family, Lucius went next to Severus and Hermione. Once there he apologized profusely to each, telling them of his soul-seeking and his realization that he needed to recompense so as to pass on when the time came. After the Snapes reassured him that he was forgiven, he handed them each a gift. For Severus it was a bonsai tree, from which clippings were used in many Japanese potions, and a Japanese Potion manual; Potion Masters of Europe didn't commonly use oriental potions, but he thought that maybe Severus would benefit from the book and tree. He gave Hermione a collection of Japanese Spell books, all of which were written in characters; the Japanese author wrote a spell for Lucius in the front in English that would allow for the book to translate itself.

Everyone he visited asked what happened, and he would tell them: After he helped the Ministry catch all the remaining Death Eaters, and wrote out everything into books as they requested, he was no longer useful to them. So they released him. But he was afraid to go into the British Wizarding community, and he wasn't sure about venturing into the Muggle community without any true knowledge of their culture. He was still a fully-trained Pureblood; he knew nothing relative of Muggles. But he had nothing against them anymore; while working with the Ministry, he was told to go out into the Muggle world many times to do something and had learned a few things, but that didn't help him to survive it on a daily basis.

So he went soul-seeking. This led him to the Wizarding community of Japan, Tokyo specifically. He toured the rest of the country, but always came back to Tokyo. There he met a woman who took his breath away, a woman who made him feel twenty years old again. She was a Muggle who knew he was a Wizard, but didn't care. She loved him, and he loved her. They married a year after meeting one another and were happily married for almost five years; she died in a car accident two weeks before their anniversary. He mourned her for another five years, visiting her grave once a week and continuing his job. They both never had much, but after her death, he had to move from Shibuya-ku into a one-room apartment in Shinjuku-ku. They never had the chance to have children, so he saved up for his journey back to Britain, where he planned to dot on his son and remaining family.

After his first twelve years in Japan, he decided to leave again, and with him he took over a million in Euro along, not to mention his gifts. His first trip was to Draco, who was surprised to put it lightly, to open the door and find a man he believed was dead. Lucius, being the storyteller, retold the encounter:

It took Draco a few minutes to get his bearings back, but he eventually motioned for Lucius to enter. Upon entering, the elder Malfoy noticed a boy sitting at the table, writing furiously on a piece of parchment, a rather large tome sitting before him. After Draco closed the door and ushered his father into the living room. Sitting down, Draco still couldn't come up with saying anything, so Lucius took over.

"How have you been?" Silence. "I know it's been a few years since we last spoke, but I've come back a different man Draco. And shut your mouth, you don't want to catch flies that way." Draco blinked for a moment before speaking.

"You have a sense of humour now?"

"I have a lot of things now, including another fortune that I want to share with you and your wife."

"I don't have a wife Father."

"Then who's son is studying out there?"

"Mine."

"And?"

"I'm gay Father. Have been for a few years. You never talked to me after the Final Battle, so I never got the chance to tell you…" Stopping, he prepared for his father to yell at him, curse him, or even hex him.

"Then who's your partner?" Lucius, who would have normally blown up over the news, smiled back genuinely.

"Ron Weasley." Draco prepared, again, for his father to get angry, but he didn't.

"As long as you're happy." As they talked a while long, Martin finished his homework for college and stepped into the living room, looking for his father. Finding a strange man in the house, he whipped out his wand in record time.

"Martin, put down the wand. This is your grandfather, Lucius Malfoy." The youth cocked his head for a moment, looking between his father and his grandfather. After putting his wand away, he walked into the room more and sat in a chair nearby the couch, where Lucius was sitting.

"You must be where Father gets his temper from, right?"

"Draco get his temper from me? No, you should have seen your grandmother. She was a banshee on crack when someone pissed her off; I would say your father gets it from her, he only seems to have my looks and brash."

"I know what you mean."

"Really? And your other father doesn't mind?"

"Dad doesn't really know. Father only gets pissy when I do something I shouldn't. Father is a really great role-model. So is Uncle Severus."

"You still see Severus then Draco?"

"Of course."

"Is he still married to Hermione Granger?"

"Granger-Snape. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering. I mean, don't they know that under Muggle law, they could have gotten a divorce after the Dark Lord fell, since Mrs. Granger-Snape is a Muggleborn."

"Well, by that time they didn't need to get a divorce. They love one another, and have since their second year of marriage. The Dark Lord may have forced them together, but Severus and Hermione found that they really were made for each other. They even got married a second time back in 2017; Severus wanted to marry her because he loved her, not because Wizarding law said they had to."

"I understand. Maybe I should go visit them."

"They live in the woods beyond the Dark Forest, there's a road in the end of Hogsmeade Road that leads to a few homes. Severus and Hermione live at the very end."

"Well then, here," Lucius stood up, took a piece of paper out of his inner coat pocket, and handed it to Draco. "This is for you, Ron, and Martin. I want you to have this." Draco opened the paper and fainted when he finished reading it. Martin walked over and looked at the paper.

"Why are you giving us this much money Grandfather?"

"Because you all deserve it, and because I still love Draco, as my son. And don't call me that until you talk to your Fathers first. Ron may not approve of me in you life, and I respect that. Tell your Father I shall be in touch." He disapparated.

-

"He wants to WHAT?"

"Hermione told me you reacted the same way when she told you about her marriage to Severus. It's not that big a surprise that Father wants to know his grandson, or for that matter, his son-in-law!"

"You mean he doesn't mind that we're together?"

"Couldn't care less. Father is only happy that I am happy. He's changed Ron, really he has. He told me everything that has happened to him since he disappeared. He went to Japan, fell in love. He's not the same person anymore."

"Alright Draco, I'll give him a chance, because I love you too much to lose you over something so trivial."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Everything will be fine, I know it. Because you've changed too Ron, and that makes all the difference."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_Author's Note:_ Okay, I know this sounds strange, but it happened. The other day (4/4/02) I was checking my email to find I had six new reviews. However, they weren't really reviews to my story, but that of the Koran and Muhammad's sexual encounters that are detailed in it. So everyone knows, I kept a list of the names this person, or persons, used: Osama, Kinky Prophet, Draco, You can dust my baa-aaa-aaalls, dust my balls, Bababoooom, You suck at writing. That last one hurt me, because I know you all believe I am quite good at writing. Of course, if you didn't, you wouldn't be reading this. These were on a few chapters, each on a different one. But not the first chapter of my story. I suggest to anyone else who gets a review from one of these people report it, mostly because I think I should have.

CHAPTER UPDATED: I added to the end of this story, because it just left it off and everything. I also wanted to mention that my webpage is not updated exactly. The information pertaining to this story has been taken off my webpage, not updated. More information next chapter.


	15. FIFTEEN: CHARCOAL

_FIFTEEN: CHARCOAL_

A mist covered the ground around them, softly moving with the breeze. The mist was so thick that they couldn't see around them. Neither of them knew where they were, just that they were laying on a nice, soft bed, the coverlet tucked in around them, and that they were holding one another.

"Severus?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Do you think we're in Limbo?"

"I still feel corporal. Of course, I've never been to Limbo."

"I thought Harry said that Limbo makes you appear younger, to fit you're inner-Maiden, since It is Her realm. And we're still old. Maybe this is our Afterlife."

"At least we aren't with the Crone. I would rather not relive all my memories of the battles we have fought over the years."

"Maybe we reached Nirvana. It's said that only soulmates can reach Nirvana."

"What, pray tell, is Nirvana supposed to look like?"

"It is said that a person in Nirvana must make it into what they please once they reach it. But that can only be achieved once said person is dead, since the living cannot walk in Nirvana, but can reach It's gates."

"And did you, in all your research, find a way that we could possibly leave Nirvana?"

"Severus, Nirvana is like Limbo. This is our Afterlife."

"So, how do you think we go about being any age we want? Or for that matter, change this drab place."

"No idea."

"So let's try thinking about what we want, see what that does."

They concentrated for what felt like hours. Soon, the wrinkles on their faces started to smooth, and their hair started to grow into their respective colours of black and brown. Hermione, who was the younger of the two, changed her appearance to that of a thirty-year old, which was convenient for Severus, who also changed his appearance to the same age. The area surrounding them changed as well, only more so than they themselves. It became the home they had in Hogsmeade, Including Hermione's library and Severus' lab.

"We have our perfect home again."

"I know Hermione."

-

"_I'm sorry Mr. Snape, but your parents are dead_."

It was all Aiden could think about, what the doctor said. Aileen was still crying. It was hard enough when Uncle Harry and Aunt Luna died at the same time, but he wasn't all that surprised his parents died together, holding one another. They were in love with each other for as long as he could remember, and they absolutely adored one another to no end. Smiling sadly, Aiden was glad that neither suffered, and that they were probably both very happy to just be together.

-

"What's wrong Hermione?" Severus sat down beside his wife, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"We never got to say goodbye to anyone."

"As it should be. If we knew when we were to die, we wouldn't have lived out our life the way we did."

"You're right Severus. When did you turn into Albus?"

"I don't recall growing out my hair, nor allowing a long white beard to grow. Nor do I recall wearing outrageously coloured robes and offering Muggle sweets to people." He looked at her for a moment before smiling and kissing her soundlessly.

"What about eating Muggle sweets?"

"Cannot say that I haven't. Love most of them really, especially Yorkie Bars and Turkish Delight. I'm surprised you never found my stash."

"Depends on where it was. I never cleaned your lab. You did a well-enough job of that on your own."

"Then you never found it."

"And if I had, it would have been gone too soon. I absolutely adore Turkish Delight."

"Then I hope this place lets us have all that we want."

"If it did that, then it can stay clean too."

"And I could possibly have my lab again."

"That would be wonderful for you Severus. You truly have a knack for making potions without really thinking about it…"

"Okay, I admit that was the strangest thing I've ever done; truthfully, the strangest thing either of us have ever done."

"You threw my back out in the end! Took Ginny forever to help me stand straight."

"And you wouldn't sleep with me for a month."

"Taught you your lesson, didn't it?"

"Very clearly. Understandable, but now we _are_ spring chickens again. Maybe we could try again?"

"You really didn't learn anything, did you? Even now, I am not going into the lab unless it is to help you make a potion!" Hermione turned to look at Severus, who was giving her the best pout he could muster.

"That isn't going to do anything to help you. Now the desk in my office is something I would be open to…"

"It'll have to suffice then."

-

Higher up, a little spirit watched over the two lovers, sighing heavily.

"They are finally home, with each other."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_Author's Note:_ You are more than likely wondering what I could have left. The next chapter may be confusing, as is the very end of this chapter. But all will become clear when I post the Elemental information after the last chapter, which is the Epilogue. Thanks again for all the reviews, and for all the people who regularly read this story. If you didn't know already, I am posting a story in the TV Show section, under '_Space Cases_', as well as a story I am working on for the '_Kim Possible'_ section. My next HP story will be in a while, a long while. School is almost over, and I will more than likely be working on my KP story over the summer, since my SC story is almost over. Anyway, thanks and all everyone.

One more chapter to go… meep!


	16. EPILOGUE: BLACK

_EPILOGUE: BLACK_

"Do you really think it wise to allow them access, even if they are not aware of it?"

"Do you really think it wise to even allow them into Bliss. At least they don't understand the blessing they have been given, you old bat."

"Respect your elders! I was around centuries before you came into existence."

"Both of you! Stop this at once. We need not argue among ourselves, it creates chaos in the World. Now do we really want that?"

"No My Lady."

"No Midwife. You are right, Maiden. We shouldn't have allowed them into Bliss. But they were the Chosen Love, they deserve something for the years they each suffered, especially the young man there."

"Okay, so we agree they belong in Bliss. What else were you two arguing over?"

"The abilities we've allowed them. Should they even have them at all?"

"Do they know what abilities they have?"

"No Midwife, they don't. Crone doesn't understand that if they never know about them, they cannot use them to their full extent."

"Maiden is right Crone. If Hermione and Severus are not aware of their powers, they cannot access them."

"Whatever you say Midwife, you do know these two better than we do."

"And what of their children Midwife? I have watched over them for ages now, and they seem so distraught with their parent's death. It was rather sudden."

"It was their time Maiden. I cannot stop the Hands of Time for one couple just so their children are pleased and content."

"Do you even have the ability to stop the Hands of Time Crone?"

"Absolutely. Why do you think Merlin lived so long. He was needed, and he was where he needed to be."

"I wondered why we traveled with him so long."

"What about Nicholas Flamel? Did the Elixir of Life really keep him alive, or was it you?"

"It was me Maiden. The Elixir was his gift to me so that I would stop the Hands of Time on his life. But once Tom went after it, Flamel believed it too dangerous to keep a Stone around, so he gave up his eternal life."

"Why would he need to keep taking it if the Elixir made you keep the Hands of Time still?"

"He took it once a month, as my gift, for as long as he had the Elixir inside of his body, he was immune to the Hands of Time. I made it so. If someone ever did make another Philosopher Stone, and then the Elixir of Life, I would have to do the same with that person."

"To keep your job easy, Flamel and Dumbledore have made it so that no one can ever make a Stone again Crone."

"I didn't know that Midwife. I should go see Albus sometime soon… I haven't talked with him since I confirmed that Flamel really was ready to die."

"And Dumbledore was there?"

"Of course. Those two were friends and colleagues for years."

"Albus was always a good friend to those who mattered most to him."

"But then why was he so harsh to Potter? He treated that poor boy like he's childhood was expendable, like he wasn't really the child he was."

"Of course you saw him as a child Maiden. You don't have any concept of the situations that Harry Potter had to endure. That included Tom Riddle."

"You would say that Crone! You were the one who allowed Riddle to live so bloody long."

"Destiny is not something I wish to deal with, and He said that Tom would have a long life before he was even born."

"Both of you, stop arguing! I'd rather not get a headache now, alright. Just deal with the fact that awful things happened, and now they are over. Besides, if it were not for Severus and Hermione, Tom Riddle never would have died."

"Wonderful point Midwife. Now, can we get back to the point of Severus and Hermione? Should we let them know what powers they have, or let them find their powers on their own?"

"You know that is a sensitive subject Maiden. But it is possible that if we give Hermione a book on Us, she might realize where they are. I think we should let them figure it out."

"I agree with you Crone."

"Then it's settled. We put a book into Hermione's library and let them find out."

_Three Centuries Later_

"Severus, look. I found a strange book in my library." Hermione walked into the living room and sat beside her husband, showing him the book.

"And I should be interested why?" He looked up from his own book, which was on Mid-western potion ingredients.

"Well, come and look at this. I've never see it before. And it has Wizarding history in it that the public knew nothing about. Like how you were a spy for both sides, not just the Order, as well as the fact that you fed the Dark Lord partially false information." She motioned the book toward him again, hoping he would take it.

"How is that possible?" Severus took the book from her gingerly, after setting his own book down in such a way that he would not lose his place.

"I don't know; all I do know is that it's all there, where it shouldn't be." He flipped through the mystery book. Suddenly, he stopped, looking at a page in utter surprise.

"What is it Severus?" He didn't respond. "Severus?" She got up and went to stand behind him. Seeing what he saw, she couldn't help but faint. Severus, noticing his wife's distress, dropped the book and went to aid her. The book fell onto the floor, still opened to the page that had put the two into such shock. On it was a picture.

The picture was of Severus and Hermione, holding hands. Both were wearing the Robes of the Holy. Under the picture was a subtext. It read:

"_God and Goddess of the Unfortunates: Severus and Hermione Snape_."

_THE END_

_Author's Note:_ And I'm spent. The next chapter posted will be information on the Elements, and the one after that will be the story's timeline. Thanks for all the reviews that I have received over the last few weeks as I've written this story. I hope everyone was surprised at the end. It was great fun, writing this story, and great inspiration with all the reviews I got. There will be no sequel, but I am open to letting someone write one. Or maybe a story based on Aiden, Aileen, or any of the others in this story. Please contact me if you would like to do that. Anyway, I should be getting back to the other stories I've been writing… Sayonara!


	17. RAINBOW TIMELINE

DATES 

_GENERAL KNOWLEDGE:_

Severus Snape is born in 1960

Hermione Granger is born September 19th, 1980

Hermione receives an extra year from use of a time turner in her third year

Severus has been teaching for fourteen years as of Order of the Phoenix

The Dark Lord has been alive again for four years

The Wizarding world has known of the Dark Lord being alive again for three years

_STORY DATES OF IMPORTANCE:_

Sept 3rd, 1997: Hermione is kidnapped by Lucius Malfoy; Severus and Hermione conceive the twins

Sept 10th, 1997: Hermione is released from Riddle Manor

Sept 14th, 1997: Harry and Ron are told about Hermione's situation

Sept 30th, 1997: Severus and Hermione are married

Oct 31st, 1997: Hermione and Severus spend Halloween with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Draco

Dec 15th, 1997: Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy talk

Dec 25th, 1997: Severus and Hermione admit their feelings to one another

Dec 31st, 1997: Severus and Hermione decided on what to do next

Jan 16th, 1998: Death Eaters lead by Marcus Flint raid a muggle town, all involved are killed by Voldemort that night

Feb 14th, 1998: Hermione's cravings start

April 30th, 1998: Hermione's cravings stop

May 11th, 1998: Aiden and Aileen Snape are born

June 1st, 1998: Voldemort meets the twins; Hermione and Harry have a talk

June 17th, 1998: Hermione begins researching the Dark Mark and the connection between Harry and Voldemort

July 21st, 1998: Hermione finds the meaning of the Dark Mark binding spell

July 24th, 1998: Hermione finds the meaning of _Morsmordre _

Aug 1st, 1998: Final Battle- Voldemort is defeated once and for all; Peeves the Poltergeist disappears

Aug 3rd, 1998: Harry tells his story, how he defeated Voldemort

Aug 5th, 1998: Harry removes the Dark Mark from Severus and Draco

Nov 14th, 2000: Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley marry; Ron and Draco move into the Burrow

May 26th, 2001: Lucius Malfoy visits Hermione and Severus, then not seen by the public eye

July 14th, 2002: Harry is offered the position of Minister, denies offer, and proposes to Luna Lovegood; the triplets Molly, Anna, and Sylvia Longbottom are born; Minerva officially becomes the Headmistress of Hogwarts

Sept 1st, 2009: Aiden and Aileen Snape begin Hogwarts and are sorted into Slytherin

Dec 25th, 2009: Peeves the Poltergeist returns

Aug 25th, 2010: Hermione begins teaching medic classes as an elective;

Aug 16th, 2012: Minerva resigns as Headmistress, Harry becomes Headmaster with Hermione as his Deputy, who takes over the Defense position, while the medic classes are taken over by a medi-witch from St. Mungo's

June 23rd, 2017: Aiden and Aileen Snape graduate from Hogwarts

July 17th, 2017: Aiden begins courting Katilin Potter

Aug 12th, 2017: Albus and Minerva die in their sleep, an hour apart from one another

Sept 30th, 2017: Severus and Hermione Granger-Snape remarry

Sept 3rd, 2018: Aileen starts classes at the University of London

Sept 24th, 2018: Aiden proposes to Katilin

June 5th, 2018: Arthur and Molly Weasley die on holiday in a boating accident

July 26th, 2021: Aileen graduates from University of London with two masters

Aug 9th, 2021: Aileen is offered to teach at Hogwarts, begins weekend classes for two more masters; Aiden and Katilin marry

Jan 29th, 2022: Katilin Snape has her first child

May 30th, 2030: Hermione diagnosed with uterine cancer, goes to St. Mungo's

April 3rd, 2030: Hermione has procedure at St. Mungo's, survives

Sept 4th, 2032: Lucius Malfoy returns to England

June 8th, 2048: Harry Potter dies

June 13th, 2048: Luna Potter dies

April 3rd, 2049: Neville Longbottom is eating by a plant, Ginny Longbottom dies trying to save him

Sept 9th, 2054: Ron Weasley falls from roof and breaks his neck, dies at St. Mungo's

Sept 15th, 2054: Draco Malfoy dies from a broken heart

Aug 1st, 2195: Severus and Hermione Snape die in their sleep

Mar 4th, 2397: Severus and Hermione Snape realize their Godly powers… THE END!


	18. ELEMENTAL INFORMATION

**ELEMENTAL MAGIC**

_SPIRIT:_ Spirit is the mother of all Elements; Powered by both the Sun and Moon; Both masculine and feminine; Represents the soul, the Sun (Fire, Earth) and the Moon (Air, Water); Its direction is the centre; Colour is lavender; Has no season; Has no time of day; Tarot is the Major Arcane; It is the top point of the Pentagram

_AIR:_ Mother of Lightning and Wood; Powered by the Moon; Feminine; Direction is East; Colour is yellow; Season is Spring; Time of day Dawn; Tarot is the Wands; It is the upper left point of the Pentagram

_FIRE:_ Father of Metal and Wood; Powered by the Sun; Masculine; Direction is South; Colour is red; Season is Summer; Time of day Noon; Tarot is the Swords; It is the upper right of the Pentagram

_WATER:_ Mother of Stone and Lightning; Powered by the Moon; Feminine; Direction is West; Colour is blue; Season is Autumn; Time of day Dusk; Tarot is the Cups; It is the lower left point of the Pentagram

_EARTH:_ Father of Metal and Stone; Powered by the Sun; Masculine; Direction is North; Colour is green; Season is Winter; Time of day Night; Tarot is the Pentacles; It is the lower right point of the Pentagram

_METAL:_ Metal is the child of Fire and Earth; Powered by the Sun; This Element represents heat (Fire) and pressure (Earth) as one; Colour is gray; This Element takes from both Fire and Earth; It is the upper right corner outside the Pentagram

_STONE:_ Stone is the child of Water and Earth; Powered by both the Sun and Moon; This Element represents rocks (Earth) and sea (Water) as one; Colour is light green; This Element takes from both Water and Earth; It is the lower right corner outside the Pentagram

_LIGHTNING:_ Lightning is the child of Air and Water; Powered by the Moon; This Element represents clouds (Air) and rain (Water) as one; Colour is light yellow; This Element takes from both Air and Water; It is the upper left corner outside the Pentagram

_WOOD:_ Wood is the child of Air and Fire; Powered by both the Sun and Moon; This Element represents plants (Air) and animals (Fire) as one; Colour is brown; This Element takes from both Air and Fire; It is the lower left corner of the Pentagram

**THE TRIPLE GODDESS**

_THE MAIDEN:_ The Maiden is the youngest aspect of the Goddess, identified with the Waxing Moon. Associated with Spring; her festival falls on Ostara.

_THE MOTHER/MIDWIFE:_ The Mother as eternal giver of life, revered in her aspect as Creatrix, Mother of Nature. Identified with the Full Moon; her special festival is Brigantia.

_THE CRONE:_ The Crone can be associated with the Waning Moon, and the colours black, deep blue and the deepest purple. Her corresponding season is Winter. Her festival is that of the dead, Samhain.

_UNFORTUNATES:_ People who are created to take upon them the troubles of the world around them. Usually unknown to the Maiden and the Midwife, these people are children of the Crone, who watch over and protect them from anything that might interfere with Her plans for them. Once they have finished Her purposed, they are allowed to live happily under the Maiden, who then gives them a new kind of life. Their afterlife is usually Ecstasy, which is a place where actual dreams come true.


End file.
